Treacherous Borders
by Asatsuyu
Summary: Prince Danny has a lot of borders on his life and in order to find his place in a world filled with lies, slavery and deception, he'll have to wade his way through love, murder and mystique. Severe AU, DxS.
1. Desert Times

I'm having serious doubts about posting this, but after some pestering and the fact that I'd be writing it anyway, ultimately for nothing, here we go! On another note the first three or so chapters are going to be more Sam orientated because, well, that's how I wrote it. :)

I don't own Danny Phantom, and you'd be able to tell if I did ;)

* * *

**Treacherous Borders**

_Chapter One: Desert Times_

It wasn't all that hot of a day for the desert, but it was still day in the desert and stepping into the shade of a vendor's canopy provided little relief to the lithe young woman with dark hair and dimmed lilac eyes.

"Unk…" The merchant grunted when he spotted her. "Why you masta gotta send you trash?" He leered at her over the table he was sitting at, but she knew not to make eye contact as she checked her shopping list before tucking a roll of deep burgundy cloth under her arm and making her way over to him. The man eyed her purchase before eyeing her change pocket. "For yah…. 20 silvers…" He grinned maliciously, yellow teeth fully exposed. Her hand clenched the change pouch before she dug up the coins and handed them over. She knew the price was usually 10, she knew he had hacked up the price because she only had barely enough change for her errands and some extra she'd saved up for herself over the past few days, she'd been planning on buying extra food to share. At least their hunger would be humorous to someone, she thought grimly, no matter how sadistic a sense of humor it was.

She ducked back out into the glaring sun as quickly as she could before pulling her head cover closer over her face desperately wishing she had goggles… a thin piece of cloth or anything that she could drape over her eyes, she had seen what prolonged exposure to the sun had done to her predecessors. She wore all of her "possessions" with her: a raggedy tunic, sandals, a small money pouch and a head cloth. She also wore a green sash and bracers… but she would do away with those in a heartbeat. They were so people would know, so people would know whom she belonged to. All slaves wore them, a different color and pattern for each major family in the land. A permanent marking was burned into their hands, bearing the crest or symbol of the head of the family that owned them. Through every trade, auction or sale their markings were painfully melted back over and burned again atop the scar tissue.

She quickly scurried down the dirt road through the marketplace, she had long since mastered the art of keeping her gaze downcast while not even coming close to touching someone, either of which could end in pain, and she had the scars to prove it. She bit her lip at the unpleasant memory before turning a corner toward where she knew there was a vendor who wasn't intentionally cruel towards slaves and even took a little pity on them, especially the young ones. She let a glimmer of a smile work its way onto her face when she rounded the corner, there weren't nearly as many people on this cross street, she walked at a more relaxed pace over to the booth the shade of the tent sending a wave of relief over her scorched skin.

"The usual?" a fatherly man asked her a small smile on his face and she frowned before dumping the rest of her change into her hand.

"I'm afraid not…" she pursed her lips before holding the small wad of change out for him to see. "45 copper…." She trailed off her eyes downcast. The middle-aged man's heart clenched as he watched the young slave half-heartedly rummage through her tattered vestments. He sighed, he knew what had happened to her earlier that day and he also knew he could do nothing to help, he wasn't all that rich himself and with the dowry he had just paid for his son's happiness he could spare nothing but his kindness.

"Just… whatever will hold me over the longest." She handed him the coins and the man ducked down to pull up a half-a-loaf of day old bread, an apple and a small flask of water. Her eyebrows shot up before she sent him an incredulous look. "Now there's no way I can afford all of this." Her shoulders shrugged in a move akin to putting her hands on her hips, but due to conditioning her arms no longer made the rebellious gesture.

"You can afford the apple or this hunk of," he paused. "Bread, along with the flask. Take your pick…"

"I guess… the bread and water." She accepted the bread and water with a grateful smile before scurrying around the building to the back where she could hardly be seen stealing shade from an awning. She sat on a deserted wooden box so she could enjoy her first meal of the day. With the bread she could save part of it for later instead of having to eat it all at once. A shuffling of fabrics to her right caused her to instinctively shoot up and spill her flask of water and she felt her heart wrench out of sheer agony at the loss of her water. She turned to face the noise, silently slipping the remainder of her bread into her dirtied pockets, her head still ducked down so all she could see was a pair of tough dark brown leather boots underneath a gray cape.

She remained deathly still as the figure's boots disappeared from sight, she was tempted to look up when she heard him crouch down behind her and lift something (presumably her flask) up before he turned. She couldn't help but look up when she noticed the cape shuffle. The figure before her appeared to be a young man, not much older than she was. Although she was certain that through emaciation and her own efforts she didn't appear to be as old… or developed as she should, which always a good thing for a slave, especially a female one. She couldn't see much other than the silhouette formed by his cool grey cloak, she decided to sneak a peak upward at his head to find all that all she could see under the hood was a pair of green eyes that seem to radiate in the late afternoon sun.

He caught her gaze and she instantly fumbled before his demeanor changed, his shoulders sagging as he took a step backwards and handed her flask back to her. She accepted it; her head bowed, this time in a heat of embarrassment.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of…" His voice was soft and hesitant as she glanced upwards again. "It's not your fault society is like this, and it certainly wasn't your fault your water ended up as mud." She stiffened slightly, taking a quick swig of water before jamming it back down her tunic, instantly suspicious of his pity.

"You're…" her voice faltered. "Not from around here, are you?"

"Not in the least." There was a smile in his voice and she found her eyes welling with tears, with frustration. She held in a bitter retort and the young man took a step backwards, her violet eyes following him curiously. "Well then… Magram's, I assume?" He had noted the color of her sash and bracers, signifying that she belonged to the Magram Clan. She nodded her eyes gazing to his left, refusing to look at the more fortunate passerby.

"I have to go." Her voice held a small smile as a single gong resounded across the lowers of the city. "They don't want the trash in the street all night." She turned away from him before hopping up onto the box she had been using as a chair and easily back-flipping her lithe body onto the stone roof of the shop. "Thank you…" Her voice was a whisper before she moved to make her way across the rooftops, the easiest way to avoid a preemptive arrest by the city guards.

"You're welcome…?" He asked the still air before he turned around to face darkening sky to the east. _All night?_ He pondered; _the sun was barely beginning to set._ "It's a lot worse than I thought here…" He spoke to himself before wandering casually over to a contraption that was a mix between a sled and a boat.

* * *

She watched him shoot off across the dunes, leaving only a trail of dust in his wake; the young "nameless" slave felt a smile work its way onto her lips, glad that not all people that were born better off were cruel.

Her gaze turned to the west; the inners of the city lay in front of her, behind her only desert. There were no magical barriers to keep slaves from running away, only miles of unending heat and sand. She wandered lazily almost enjoying herself as she made a journey toward one of the four largest fortresses within the city of Janaran.

She belonged to the Magram family's head, Feahn; he was a middle-aged man living in their desert country as most wealthy middle-aged nobles did. A wife, a mistress and many slaves to do all of their work for them, although according to them they handled the diplomatic and monetary part of the "business" that was a slave enterprise; that roughly translated to that they got to do all of the vacationing and handled _all_ of the money involved.

She stopped a few buildings away from a solid white washed stone wall that was several stones throws from where the common houses and mercantile buildings ended. She idly hopped off of the building and continued up to dirt road up a large wooden gate. Green flags hung from brass poles out the side of wall, the golden symbol that was etched on the flags matched the one that was tattooed into her right hand. She continued to the gate where she was allowed passage beyond two stoic guards, one of whom took her day's work of shopping from her.

Upon entrance to the fortress she took a sharp right and along a well-traveled servant's pass that lead around the main castle while remaining out of sight. _Children should be seen, not heard; slaves should be neither seen nor heard. _ The venomous thought whipped through her mind.

"Maeyml !" There was a shout from a redheaded boy when she entered the servant's mess hall, she was glad to hear that she was missed… but that ridiculous nickname…

"Aww… Mae doesn't like her name…" A darker skinned young woman came over to walk with her to a table so that they could sit together.

"That's not my name…" She grumbled to herself as she sat down.

"You know there's a chance it could be!" The other young woman's gold eyes glimmered with a shred of amusement. They had to take humor where they could find it and her "name" had been a cause for humor for a while now.

"You have amazing timing," The olive skinned woman sat down near Mae at their table, the redheaded little boy who had first called to her sat close between them. The three friends in slavery sat at one of the long tables that filled the food hall, they ate twice daily, once in the morning and again in the evening. All seventy-eight of the Magram estate slaves ate at once, if you were not on time your plate would be emptied by hungry neighbors.

The whole room shifted to sit up straight as the clock tower at the center instead the main castle and rose above all of the other turrets chimed seven times. At once the plates up and down the eight long tables were filled with a thin slice of meat, half a biscuit and a meager bit of apple; their steel cups were also filled halfway with water. She eagerly at the apple, fruits had to be the best thing on a slave diet, but hey didn't last very long in the desert heat making them a special treat, and she'd never been a wasteful person, even when she wasn't a slave…at least she thought she remembered as much.

The little boy sitting between herself and Allae giggled as he munched on his own quarter piece of biscuit. (Children were given even skimpier portions.)

"Mae eats even more fruits and vegetables than a rabbit!!" He giggled happily and said plant-lover (in more ways than one) flushed an annoyed blush. Allae, the other young woman let a slight giggle slip through her usual stoic expression.

"That's not my name," she grumbled to herself before shrugging it off, she just knew it wasn't her name (it was in a language foreign to her native country) and it bothered her to be called something that wasn't her name. Probably, she reasoned, what bothered her the most was the fact that she couldn't remember her name or who she was. She sighed as she peeled her lunchmeat apart and ate it bit by bit, lost in thought.

* * *

"I thought you said you weren't going back there?" A young man's voice magically echoed throughout an elegant tent set up on a medium sized open area covered entirely by sandy dunes.

"Well I did, and here I am!" The young man in the tent shrugged off his cool grey cloak as he fell gracefully onto a pile of pillows. Underneath he wore plain brown leather vest, a short sleeved white shirt and darker grey pants, tucked into a pair of matching brown leather boots.

"Why…exactly?" The exasperated voice was coming from a rather large gold pendant that hung from one of the supports over a small collapsible wood table. A ruby red stone was set square in the middle, engravings swirling around it.

"Not sure really, I always feel as if there's something fishy going on in this place…"

"You mean aside from the boorish caste system, and slavery?" The deep voice was sarcastic this time; the oddly colored young man frowned to himself.

"Yes, aside from that."

"If you say so…" His green eyes flashed in slight annoyance at the humoring tone in his best friend's voice.

"And I do."

Mae, if she was to be called that, had finished dinner and had made her way over to a long dorm hall for the females. She was currently lying on top of her canvas covered cot, a single raggedy sheet crumpled at her side; she sighed listening to her two roommates' soft breathing. Anger filled her vision at her current position, she had been a slave for more than ten years and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

She had almost been killed as a child trying to fight her masters and escape; they had taken pity because she was a child. She knew some who wanted to retain their dignity and hanged themselves upon capture… but she knew she couldn't give up hope like that. Hope for freedom was all any of them had aside from the sporadic, yet stressful company of each other. She rolled onto her side, her thoughts on the young man who had filled her water up further than it had been when he had knocked it over. (Well, technically she had, but he had helped.) He was her hope, her hope for society and the human race, her hatred for all conscious beings had been temporarily numbed away. She smiled slightly, a wistful sigh escaping her lips before she drifted off into a light sleep.

She woke the next day at the sound of six chimes from a smaller replica of the clock tower that was in each of their rooms. Each replica was synched up to the main tower so the slaves would be on time without having to wake up the actual residents.

"Mae!" There was a shout and she turned instinctively toward one of her roommates who tossed her a bucket and wet sponge that she caught without a thought.

"We're washing today…?" She asked groggily and her roommate nodded emphatically, an actual hopeful smile on the dark-skinned woman's face.

"There's a special request purchase today!" she practically chirped, and Mae's eyebrows widened. Someone wanted to buy a female slave that they had seen yesterday; for better or worse they had to make themselves look nice… it was a common thought that no place could be worse than the Magram Barracks.

* * *

Mae Sam, I hope that was obvious. I really wanted to call her Sam, but it wouldn't make much sense if she could only remember her name, so I made one up. She's not vegetarian because that also wouldn't make any sense; in her situation you'd take what you could get.

I also have a vague idea of where this is going so you get foreshadowing and I don't get bored… hopefully. Hmm, reviews would be nice, I haven't posted a fanfic in over three years so this is kind of worrisome for me.

I'll be dropping links at the bottom of a chapter if an outfit is described in the chapter and I've drawn it already.

_Links:_

http://www. deviantart. com/deviation/40404186/?qo10&qby3Aasatsuyu&qhsort3Atime+-in3Ascraps Sam


	2. Human for Sale

Yaaay! The first chapter seemed to be fairly well received so here's the second one! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! (I'm not going to mention everyone, but you know who you are!! 3) It means a lot to me, I get really nervous after I post something. I haven't edited this chapter quite as much (I haven't had it lying around for nearly as long) but I did my best, so please excuse any typos.

I don't own Danny Phantom, and you'd be able to tell if I did ;)

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Treacherous Borders**

_Chapter 2: Human for Sale_

Mae slipped off her sash, bracers and tunic in a swift movement. Underneath she wore a feminine version of a loincloth and a tight wrap around her chest. She began to rub herself down with a bit of the partially murky water in the bucket, and dried herself with her almost clean bed sheet. She walked over to the rack that held an extra tunic for each of them, hers had more holes in it, but it was nearly clean.

She slipped it on along with her bracers before running her hands through her dusty black hair to get some of the tangles out. She slipped out of the room to move swiftly down the hallway as she tied her sash.

"I take it you heard." Allae had come up from behind her as Mae had been making her way outside. In the entrance courtyard there was already a line of females forming on a well-watered grassy patch of land. The pair shared a grim expression. A sale by sight usually meant a male was needed for manual labor, and females… were used for a certain other task.

They swallowed thickly as they took their place in line; they were all lined up alphabetically (even if you couldn't read you were taught the alphabet, for sorting purposes.)

Their manager spoke up, his voice gruff, "All of you that didn't run errands yesterday please step back." At his command three quarters of the line stepped backwards including Allae. She smiled supportively towards her best friend, even if she didn't know which way she was supporting. "Yeh buying for someone else, yah?" He asked of the shaved headed young man who stood warily across from the manager and nodded in response. "Yeh gots a description?" The other man seemed to shake in nerves before stepping forward to address the crowd.

"Uhm, yes… Black or very dark brown hair with bluish eyes."

"You heard the man!!" The lower Magram family official barked at them before they had time to blink, as those excluded from the list backed away. Of the thirty or so females only twelve remained.

"And…" the guest continued. "Between or around the ages of 13-20 in appearance." Seven left. "Ermm…" he pulled out a sheet of paper with notes on it as he walked down the line. He paused at Allein, the other black haired girl who had green eyes and glancing over at her. "You two are excused." He smiled, an almost embarrassed look on his face as the two dark brown haired woman left. He stared at her and glancing hesitantly between the pair. "Did you," he turned to Mae. "Go to the market district?" Mae nodded her heart hammering in her chest, he turned to the other girl next to her and she shook her heed. The man eyed the bandage on Mae's leg before dismissing Allein.

"So she's the one you want, eh?" The managed sauntered over, eyeing her up. "Pretty face on that one, can't say much for the rest o' 'er though." Mae stiffened slightly but continued staring straight in front of her. "Right then, the two of yeh follah me." The man turned slowly before marching back towards the center castle, the buyer following slowly and Mae following even slower.

The rest of the slaves had been freed to go meet up with their female friends when Mae glanced over her shoulder for a last look at her two best friends. Allae was smiling sadly in her direction, a small expression of hope traced onto her exotic features as she gripped Soner tightly by the shoulders. He cried silently, his shoulders shaking in resistance. The soon to be sold slave turned back around as she crossed the threshold into the thick-walled stone fortress; the entrance room was a plain grey stone room with a large monochromatic rug and flags on the wall adding shades of green to the room. They continued to the right and down a few more hallways, into parts of the stronghold she had never been to before. After climbing a few sets of stairs they arrived at a relatively short hallway that only had one door at the very end of it. That was the potentate's main room, the entrance to his quarters was after his office and Mae felt her stomach lurch as she made her way into the room of the man who had made her life a living hell for the past eight years.

"Name?" Feahn spoke without looking up from the documents on his desk.

"Memyl, sir," she spoke in a rather loud murmur, her tone detracted. At this he glanced up and his deep brown eyes glanced up, curiosity glinting in the morning light.

"Ah, well this is good for me." He grinned wickedly in her direction. "Your market value is worth more than you are, good deal for me, not so good for _your_ boss." He grinned at the skinhead who stared back, a bland look on his face as he glanced at Mae out of the corner of his eye."500g."

"430," he put his hand on her shoulder, as if the reassure her that she was worth more than that. _As if you could put a monetary value on a human life_… she thought plainly to herself; she was almost certain that she had been more zealous about the topic at one point, her enthusiasm had long since run dry.

"500."

"450"

"510," Feahn's black eyes narrowed to slits, and the bald muscle-bound young man swallowed thickly before nodding silently and pulling out 5 encrusted gold coins and dropping them on the desk along with ten smooth silver ones. Feahn's eyes glinted as he laced his fingers together; his head resting on his hands in a menacing gesture.

Mae blinked slowly as she was led quickly out of the room without so much as a nod in farewell, his hand still on her shoulder.

"I should've never tried haggling with him…" The man spoke as they hurried down the stairs and turned two sharp corners to make their way out of the castle. Mae was at a loss, she couldn't quite figure out what was going on with this man. He was treating her as an equal even though she was the one in a mess of a tunic and slavery marks still the only accessories in her outfit.

"_Mae_-!" Soner's strangled voice wavered over to the pair as Allae restrained him.

"Soner…" Mae whispered and the man next to her glanced down at her sadly.

"You can say goodbye, if you want." He smiled gently at her, his brown eyes shimmering. Mae glanced at him, suspicion her immediate reaction, he had glanced away to study the structures around them; well, she wasn't in a position to look a gift horse in the mouth. She beckoned the pair over; Soner immediately sprinted across the dusty ground to latch onto her leg and glare upward at the man standing next to her.

"Sorry little-guy, I have my orders." His smiled thinned as the olive skinned young woman walked up to him, her lips pressed together sternly.

"You-" Her eyes flickered across his body and paused a few seconds over his left hand and swallowed. "Take care of her." Allae paused in thought before leaning forward to speak in his ear. "She probably has a weak spot for the hero-type." His right eyebrow arched, amused. "I've heard of your boss…" She added in an undertone, Soner still had his arms wrapped around one of the two young women who had served as his sisters and surrogate mothers.

"Mae…" Allae smiled as she reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder and Mae felt an odd tingling sensation shoot through her body as her nerves riled up with emotion. "Good luck," Allae stepped back again, the first completely true smile on her face that Mae had ever seen.

"Mae, let's go. We have a long way to travel in one day." He clapped his hand heavily on the young woman's shoulder before steering her towards the gate, the trio saying their final goodbyes.

* * *

Mae stumbled along as he steered her quickly out of the city. 

"I'll explain later." He turned a corner and they were met with the city's most outer wall and Mae turned to him, an incredulous look on her face. "He said you wouldn't have a problem with this." He motioned to the debris that was scattered about the small alleyway, as he spoke he dropped his heavy traveler's pack to the ground and pulled out a length of rope with a grappling hook fastened to one end.

She looked around he surroundings before realizing that she was meant to jump and clamber her way up the wall while he pulled himself up with the rope. It made sense, she didn't have particularly strong arms but she ran errands all over the city and was naturally lithe and nimble so scaling the wall wouldn't be hard. He smiled at her when she glanced back at him and she shrugged.

"You order me to scale the city wall… I scale the city wall." She smirked slightly as she pulled herself onto a wooden crate that was three-quarters her height. She eyed the wall next to her that was a few feet away from the wall of the building just next to them. She braced herself before running up the wall partially and springing to the wall across from it and using her momentum to back flip her way towards the city wall again. She landed with her arms halfway across the raised ledge of the outer wall. She slipped slightly until she grabbed onto the ledge with her hands and pulling herself onto the wall.

She stepped away from the wall just in time to see the grappling hook's claws secure themselves into a patch of uneven wall. As he heaved himself upwards Mae turned to face the sea of sand before here. As far as the eye could see in three of the four directions there was only sand, towards the north, more specifically the northwest you could see a mountain ridge that separated the desert from the other climates surrounding them. Their desert was in a valley, and their city was closest to the northwestern border.

"Not bad." She felt the remark slip out before she could hold herself back; the fact that he was so relaxed was causing her to relax as well, which was not something she wanted to do right at this moment. He seemed nice enough and hopefully was an indicator for his employer.

"Yeah-well," he grunted as he heaved himself up of the ledge and pulling the rope up with his backpack tied securely to it. "You're not so bad at this sort of thing yourself." He shook his head ruefully before suddenly breaking into a slow run along the top of the guard wall. Mae turned quickly in surprise and scrambled to run fast enough to catch him.

"This has something to do with the water-boy, doesn't it?" She sped up a few steps in order to be even with him while she spoke, but she fell back a few paces as soon as the last word left her lips; she frowned in thought to herself, her body was weakened by malnutrition so she shouldn't push herself to hard. He skidded to a stop when he spotted a sand glider to their right on the outside of the city walls. He chuckled before tossing her a pair of thick leather gloves and dropping his rope down again.

"Rope burn's not comfortable." He smiled at her before expertly sliding down the rope to land softly in the sand. Mae slid the gloves on loosely and hopping over the ledge herself. She held onto the rope with both of her hands as she carefully wrapped her legs and feet around the rope. She took a steadying breath before quickly dropping herself down hand over hand, trying not to build up too much momentum, but trying to move swiftly for fear of her arms giving out at any certain point. She glanced down, there was only a couple feet left to the sand, she hoped that the ground was as close as it looked before letting go of the rope with her legs and sliding down the rope the rest of the way with only her hands and landing in the sand with a soft poof.

"Alright, let's go." He whipped the rope and the grappling hook released its hold on the wall before falling dead in the sand.

"Are you going to tell me why we're running away like thieves?" she asked him as they walked toward the sand sled, he finished winding the rope up and shoved it into his pack.

"Yes." He smiled before stepping onto the back of the sled. "On the way out of this place."

Mae hopped onto the sled and ducked behind the wooden cabin area to keep out of the wind and sand once they started moving. She watched fascinated as the bald man's hands glowed a pure white color and the sand picked up around him and hung there tentatively. She held her breath in apprehension; it'd been a long time since she'd seen anyone do this sort of magic. She only ever saw slaves with "useful" magical orientations (weaving, metalworking or any other sort of craft magic.) She couldn't remember seeing combat magic before, but she knew she had, most likely before she was a slave. It was something she couldn't pick out of her hazy past, but knew it was there… like her real name and family. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he flicked his wrists and the wind he generated filled their sail and they were propelled across the dunes at a rapid pace and she found herself hanging on for dear life.

_Well_, she frowned to herself as she tried to make herself comfortable. _I guess we won't be talking much **now**. _

* * *

She had fallen asleep even though they had been diving and darting across sand dunes at a rapid pace. She awoke with a start as the sand sled clunked over something hard and they launched a few feet into the air before they landed with a "psssh" of spraying sand. 

"Ah-" The young man and pilot stepped out of the sunken compartment that was used for casting to walk over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. What was that?"

"A rock, I can only control the air so the rocks can be a problem."

"Oh." Mae settled herself back in her spot. "Are we okay?" She was nervous, she had devised a few makeshift desert survival techniques but she never wanted to have to rely on them.

"Yes, we're almost there," he glanced ahead of them, they could actually see the base of the mountain and Mae felt her heart beat speed up in excitement, she hadn't left the desert in… _forever_. She had the taste of life outside of the desert in the hidden reaches of her mind; she could feel it, but not know it.

"So we're going over the mountains?" She took her seat again as he flicked his wrist to set the vehicle back in motion, this time at a slower and more careful pace with the decreasing amount of sand below them.

"Yes, further beyond them, but yes that's essentially where we're going," he replied and she glanced casually back over her shoulder.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Rekar, you?"  
"Mae, as far as I know." She frowned to herself.

"You should take a name that you like." She glanced back at him surprise; she hadn't been expecting an answer, let alone advice.

"Maybe later, I want to give my memories one more chance." She shrugged quite detached from the conversation before she rounded on him. "So why were we being so sneaky?" Her lilac eyes gazed intently at him as she felt the ride become steadily rockier; she glanced around quickly, she turned her attention back over in his direction.

"We're closer than I thought," he mused before glancing her way. " We didn't want to be seen," he replied, smirking and she lowered her eyebrows skeptically as they slid up to a building that stored and rented the sand sleds.

"I'm not stolen property, am I?" They finally stopped as two men grabbed onto the two poles on either side of the front of their sled. Rekar grinned at her as they stood and left the sled to stand in the shade of the long stone buildings.

"Not anymore." He clapped her on the shoulder.

"Eh…? She glanced at him warily.

"Well, we're almost there." He walked over to a wooden station along the dried riverbed road that stretched towards the mountains. A set of long barns on either side of the road stood but they had neither doors nor windows, a large button rested on the walls in ten-foot intervals. One of the helpers walked up to the long rectangular building, he held up his hand and slammed it into the large button. The symbol on the button glowed gold, as did a matching rune of the back of his hand. Mae's right hand twitched subconsciously before their helper wheeled out a fairly nice carriage and she glanced quickly at Rekar, he smiled back at her.

Two chestnut mares were led carefully toward them, Mae smiled as the pampered horses were led over and hooked up to the carriage. She clambered in the back upon instruction and Rekar hopped up into the coach's seat; setting is backpack back with her amongst the many colorful pillows. As he settled herself in Mae quickly realized that this was more of a converted cart than a carriage. She sunk back into the down filled pillows, sighing heavily – in a rush of relaxation – this was a luxury that she would defiantly enjoy for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

They rolled to a stop and Mae's lilac eyes slid open and rubbed them blearily. To her surprise (she was never much of a morning person) she found herself almost completely awake. She peeked out of the cloth curtain door and jumped slightly surprised when Rekar appeared in front of her. 

"You ready to meet your new family?"  
"I'm being adopted…?" She glanced at him incredulously.

"Not… exactly." Rekar helped her out and her mouth dropped at the scenery before her. They had driven quite a ways away from the mountains; they were in a valley partway down the mountainside.

They were at either a huge mansion or a fairly small castle, the walls were made out of white stone, a huge garden with a natural stone walkway displayed before it, grass covering patches without trees, bushes or flowers. Directly in front of her there was a tall wrought iron fence. Mae stepped to the side to glance around and examine the surrounding area.

This was pretty much the only visible building on this side of the road. Down on either side there were some other buildings that seemed to be on the same lot, mostly obscured by pine and redwood trees. She could see other white building in the distance across the road. Rekar put his hand on her shoulder as her mouth dipped open, Rekar had opened the gate to the garden and she stared for a few more moments before rushing onto the grass and collapsing down happily.

"Grass!" she cried blissfully and Rekar walked up to her, a smile on his face, his arms crossed as he stood in front of her.

"How about we head inside… after we get you set up you'll be able to lie in the grass all you want."

"Set up?" She swung herself up into a sitting position. "How so?"

He nearly picked her up and set her on her feet before leading her inside. The minute she entered the room the four ladies that had been walking across the large foyer froze to stare at her, and she stared back.

"Oh-" One of the ladies in an apron started and was about to say something when she was cut off by a loud bang on an antique wooden door slamming open. Mae blinked a few times at the young man who stood in the doorway partly obscured behind a grand staircase. She felt her cheeks blush pink, as his light blue eyes looked her over. He grinned quickly at Rekar before turning his grin back to her.

He stepped forward, his steel-toed brown boots clacked lightly on the marble floor. She felt herself stiffen as nerves racked her body, everyone was staring at her in her scuffed up glory.

"Sorry about the awkward introduction…" He smiled casually at her and she blinked at him when he took her right hand in his. "Danny Fenton… nice to meet you." He pulled her hand up to his lips and planted a soft kiss atop her tattoo. His blue eyes flashed white before glittering emerald and disappearing behind his eyelids as the pair fell into the waiting arms of servants behind them, fainting in the same instance.

* * *

That last scene was actually one of the first things that came to me when I first thought of this fic idea; it feels good to finally write it. So I stole the sand-mobile idea from Avatar, so that belongs to those guys. xDD The magic and other elements of this world will be explained in time. :) 

Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!!


	3. Sam I Am

Chapter three! First off I'd like to take the time to thank anyone who's still reading this :3 You get much love from me!!! And double thanks to anyone who takes the time to review, I love your input and speculations!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

* * *

**Treacherous Borders**

_Chapter 3: Sam I am_

The lithe raven dark haired young woman rolled over on the small pile of pillows she was sleeping on.

"Ugn… I feel funny…" She rubbed her eyes, mumbling to no one in particular.

"'Haha funny'?"

"Huuuuh?" Was her intelligent reply as her lilac eyes blinked open and she stared up at a young woman in a pale yellow apron over a blue and white checked dress underneath. "Er… no." She shifted embarrassed on the day bed she had been curled up on.

The young woman sitting across from her in a plush armchair's light blue eyes sparkled as she walked over to help her up. "We're going to get you cleaned up!" She continued tugging gently on the younger woman's hand. To Mae's great surprise the room that she had been sleeping in, with the elegant day, bed, wall-sized decorative French windows and other décor, wasn't a room at all. They had been in a nook in the one of hallways, used for sitting or decoration, she wasn't sure which.

"Is this a _hallway_?" She glanced around wide-eyed before stumbling slightly, the brunette giggled in assent.

"Any color preferences?" the maid turned back to look at her, Mae frowned in response.

"I'd rather know what's going on…" She pouted and the older woman laughed lightly.

"Not after you see this bathroom you won't." She smiled. "Blue it is then," the woman decided for Mae prior to turning around. "Just follow into the bathroom, I'm going to go make some tea while you wash up. When you're done just hit the silver button on the side of the wall by the door and I'll come back to spiffy you up a bit more. The room out the other door is a sun-room, for tea and the like." At Mae's inquisitive glance the woman continued. "These rooms were set up for orientation… you'll see." She tucked a strand of dirt-clumped hair behind Mae's ear and walked swiftly down the hallway.

Mae opened the door and a flood of crèmes, pinks and light oranges overwhelmed her senses. Her bare feet were cold on the mysteriously heated crème ceramic tile floors; simple orange flowers decorated the corners between each tile. Rising from the tiles along the wall to her right was a row of pine cabinets with marble countertops, the dominating color in the marble matching the orange in the floor, mirrors decorated the entire length of that wall. Directly in front of her was a large pool-like tub, the entrance to the pool in front of her had no defined edge. The floor simply sloped down deeper, but the other sides were what you'd expect from a pool. It stretched all the way to the wall on the left, and nearly all the way to the back. A few feet from the left wall a waterfall arched into the tub. She stared wide-eyed at the decorative faucets with neatly engraved gold labels under the neck of each faucet naming the type of bath salt or bubbles that came out of each.

"Oh jeez, I feel bad about making this place dirty." She fell to her knees to dip her hand in the very shallow water that met the sloped tile ground. A soft gasp escaped her lips as the water swirled around her hand cleaning off both her hand and itself; her face broke into a wide grin as she stood up again. She had always loved magic, but had been set away from it due to her enslavement.

She glanced up quickly with the realization that there were no windows in the room, but it was in fact, very bright. Orbs of light floated above her near the ceiling, their pure white light illuminating the room. She walked over to the waterfall at her left to realize that there were two waterfalls, one behind the other. Behind the foremost one there was a ledge with a drain so that the water was circulating with the water in the pool and purifying itself. She stared at the clean water before stripping off her tunic, sash and bracers; she glanced down at herself and glancing around once again. She couldn't remember the last time she had been completely alone, the simplicity of a little solitude brought a soft smile to her chapped lips. She gingerly took off her wrap, letting out a freeing sigh before stepping into the water, her loincloth sliding off in the torrent of warm water.

* * *

She couldn't believe it; she was on the verge of pruning up from relaxing in the rose petal scented water. She ran her hands smoothly through her hair again. She giggled at the simple pleasure of being clean; she quickly hopped out of the bath and grabbed a fluffy white towel as she made her way over to the counter where a pile of clothes lay. She slipped on undergarments that flashed white as they adjusted to fit her form perfectly. She held out a dark blue dress with light blue decorative pieces. 

A silk under dress with petticoats went on before the simple peasant gown, she paused to pick up a light brown corset and studied the contraption whilst walking over to the door she had entered through. She spotted a panel next to the door. On it there was a touch-pad next to the silver button she had been instructed to press upon her finishing. She touched it lightly with her fingers and it warmed under her touch.

"Sweetie, you dressed?" The familiar sweet voice called out to her and Mae made a face towards the door at being called "sweetie."

"Yeah." She shrugged and the door creaked open, the young woman from before and poked her head into the bathroom.  
"Eep!" she squeaked grabbing Mae's hand and pulling her over to the long mirror. "You're sooo cute! You just need a haircut!" She moved her hand along the rough edges of her hair; she squeezed Mae's shoulder and pulled out a comb and scissors to set them on the table next to the corset.

"My name is Lynn, by the way." She wrapped a towel around Mae's shoulders. "I'll be helping you adjust…" She smiled as she began quickly comb out her ebony locks and snip away at them quickly.

"Mm…" Mae spaced out of the conversation, _I… what am I doing here?_ She internally contemplated with her clean and pretty reflection. She was napped out of her pensive when Lynn patted her on the top of her head. Lynn picked up the thin corset and wrapping the solid side around her front side and began lacing it up the back; just tight enough to secure it, but it remained fairly comfortable.

"There ya go, hun." She brushed off Mae's shoulders and flicked her wrist and two charms on her bracelets glowed, one red and the other clear with a white aura. In the next instance her hair was dry, conditioned and lay neatly around her shoulders.

Lynn left the room with a final smile and Mae stood to walk over to the far door once again. Mae took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping through. She blinked a few times as warm afternoon sunlight streamed through the wall-sized windows directly in front of her. The room had a very cool and relaxed feel to it, the light blue walls contrasted nicely with white molding and sills. A tea table was set up with love seats and striped armchairs around it, her small light leather slippers padded lightly on the light colored wooden floor.

"Ah-I knew if I left, you'd be done." She twirled around to find the young man form before holding a tea tray in his arms.

"…!" She watched him carefully as he walked over to set the tray down on the small table; her lilac eyes followed his form carefully as she made her way over to sit down next to him.

"I didn't think you were so shy." He teased her and she ruffled slightly.

"I'm not…" her eyes were narrowed slightly. "I just would like to know what's going on." Her voice was stretched between frustration (with some desperation) and anger.

His light blue eyes widened slightly before he swallowed nervously. "Oh, well I wanted to tell you myself so…" She blinked plainly in his direction and he continued. "Basically I bought you and brought you here." He handed her a teacup whilst grinning rakishly in her direction, his black hair falling in his face. She blushed blatantly at his sheepish (and oblivious) expression. "That means you're free now… so, technically you can do whatever you want. I'd like to help you out, but it's your choice." He smiled and she stared wide-eyed, then suspicion set in.

Danny's heart fell a few pegs when she frowned warily at him, the pink hue dissipating from her cheeks.

"But why did you choose me?" She was glancing at him from under her furrowed black eyebrows; her lilac eyes glinting with a tenacity he'd only been half-expecting. He swallowed nervously his left hand moving instinctively to the back of his neck in an embarrassed gesture.

_Somehow,_ he thought to himself. _I don't think saying 'your soul is amazing' would quite resolve this issue._

"Well," he blushed. "I'm a fairly good judge of character, and …" He glanced up sheepishly in her direction. "Hopefully you're a good character." She sent a plain look in his direction; he hesitated for a few seconds before he broke into a grin.

"Obviously, I cannot lie to you," he had picked up her hand and was holding it out in front of himself dramatically. "Your dirt covered form was impossible to resist!" He then brought her up against him and her face turned a nice shade of scarlet. Not soon after his pseudo-dashing demeanor dissolved into a fit of laughter as he set her back down on the loveseat next to him and she smiled. His grin was just so damn contagious!

"Alright, alright, I've decided that I don't wanna know." She held her hands out in front of her form defensively and settling into her new spot next to the prince as he absently took a sip of his Earl Grey.

"So, what're we calling ourselves?" Danny peered at her, his light blue eyes dancing. She opened her mouth to reply but her breath caught in her throat as it went dry.

"I-" She stared at him, her teacup falling neatly onto the saucer on the table. "I'm… Sam." She blinked at him several times and he was smiling back at her.

"As in Samantha? That's a nice name…" he mused to himself and she felt her eyes narrow slightly in instinct.

"If you say so, Daniel." She smirked when he glanced up at her clearly frazzled. He frowned lightly as the thought of a grey haired count popped onto the forefront of his mind.

"Point taken. Sam it is then."

"So why did you bring me here again?" She asked him in another attempt to weasel the entire truth out of him, her eyebrows slanted suspiciously.

"…" He glanced at her before leaning forward to stare her in the eyes. "I honestly wanted to help you, I know you're just being cautious and I know you don't have many positive experiences to go on here… but please," crystalline blue orbs pleaded with her. "Trust me." She stared at him and she felt a small smile work its way onto her lips and she poked him on the chest teasingly.

"Only if you tell me why, after ten years of trying, I can suddenly remember my name." She was gazing softly at him; her suspicion had dissolved into wary curiosity as her lilac eyes filled with emotion. He smiled at her question, an almost smug look crossing his handsome features.

"This, I can give you an answer for. It's also the same reason for this." He pulled her right hand up and held it so the smooth backside was in clear view. Her lips parted slightly as a small gasp escaped them. It was beautiful, the sheer simplicity of a nearly scar-free hand; a faded lighter stripe of scar tissue still ran across the top, but it was nothing compared to how marred it once was. The tattoo had vanished as well; in its place was a smooth, creamy skin tone.

Sam blinked at him, as her eyes began to water as she rubbed her eyes, unable to abolish the misty glaze from her eyes as they stared up at him.

"Oh, hey…" Danny shifted to sit next to her and set a hand on her shoulder. He sat there, the young slave girl's head resting lightly against his shoulder for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

"Hmmmm… What _are_ they doing in there…?" Lynn was standing outside the other door to the sunroom, hands on her hips. It was almost time for dinner and she had been sent to find the pair on their tour of the castle, only to find that they'd never left. Her hand lifted to knock on the door when it swung open to reveal a somewhat frazzled prince dragging a drowsy Sam along behind him. 

Lynn stepped back out of the way, a dark brown eyebrow perched suggestively atop her forehead.

"Don't ask! Speed tour!" Danny called over his shoulder as Sam stumbled along a few paces behind him. He was nervous; ironically because he was far too comfortable with her. He had never really been with very many people his age (at least ones who weren't just trying to marry him.) He usually got nervous trying to act casual and they were always nervous about him being royalty-

He froze in his tracks, her hand tugging on his at the sudden stop. She had no idea; she had no idea that he was the prince of the most powerful country on their continent. For all she knew he was just some random noble, he didn't live in the main castle… just a small southern one by himself. (Aside from his friends, tutors and servants.) He grinned happily as he led a still zombie-like Sam beyond the foyer and into the front garden of the castle.

"Sam… you awake?" He peered down at her, a curious look on his face and she blinked a few times before shaking herself awake.

"Yeah…" She smiled blearily in his direction and he chuckled.

"I'm going to have to give you the quick tour of the castle, so it'll probably be best if you're awake." She grinned sleepily up at him as he took her hand and led her back into the castle. "Well here's the foyer," he led her back into the large room. He gestured to grand staircase on their right. "That's the doorway to the east wing, my room and my guests rooms are up there, the Royal Quarters-"

"Royal!?" Sam turned to him an eyebrows arched suspiciously.

"Erm…" Danny glanced back at her and swallowing to regain his composure. "It's a name… this is a castle, and it's opposite the Servant Quarters." He shrugged towards to door to their left. "The west wing of the castle."

"Well, that makes sense…" Sam nodded slowly before he led her across the reflective granite floors and up to a very large set of wooden doors. The young man reached over to tap a button on the side and the doors swung open to reveal a dining room almost as big as the great hall/foyer they had just left.

Two wooden long tables were stretched out in front of them, each with twelve chairs, another table was to their right facing long ways, opposite the other two; its nine chairs arranged around it so that they could face the other two tables.

"Whoah…" Sam glanced around the large hall that had servants decked in white, bandanas on their heads and aprons on their fronts bustling around setting plates and silverware about the room.

"Danny…good evening." One of the men walked up to him and he grinned at the pair. "Miss…"  
"Sam… just Sam…" She trailed off, a small smile on her face and he nodded charmingly in her direction, dark brown hair flopping atop his head.

"For now anyway…" Danny smiled down at her and a curious expression flickered across her face and Danny touched her hand to silence her question for the mean time.

"Well, we'll be back for dinner, can you give us an estimate on when that'll be?"

"About half an hour, sir." The assistant chef nodded slowly before returning to his work.

"See you then." Danny paused to tell Sam that the kitchen was through the doors on her left and lead her back into the main entry hall.

"So what-" Danny cut her off before she could ask the question.

"When I kissed your hand," he paused to blush at the exact way he had executed spell. "I cast a spell on your mind and body… a repairing spell. Firstly it restores your body from most recent injuries… no spell is perfect." He lifted up her right hand to hold it out in front of him to give her a better look at it. A soft gasp escaped her body as she stared at her own hand; even less of shadow of the scars remained. "They should disappear entirely with time, along with any others you may have." He dropped her hand to tuck a stay hair behind her ear, before leading her to up the stairs to the upper west wing.

He turned to face her again as they stood in front of the door. "Your memories should be slowly coming back to you, hence why you can suddenly remember your first name, and maybe some faces prior to your enslavement in the near future." A corner of her lips tilted upward, an almost solid pink hue covering her face.

"Thank you…" Sam looked up at him eyes shining and he grinned bashfully back at her.

"It's really not that-" He was cut off by a pair of slender arms, almost too small, wrapping carefully around his center, a soft head of hair resting lightly on his chest. _Aww, Sammy…_ He smiled over her head and rested his head lightly atop of her hers.

"_Thank you._" She backed away. "There's no way you could know how much this means to me… but you did it anyway."

"The best is yet to come." He smiled dashingly down at her and opening the door in front of them with much bravado. "This lady needs a room!" He shouted out towards the smaller entry hallway in front of them, and a young lady looked up from her reception desk.

"Danny…" She gave him a plain look. "Part of the reason you decided not go on doing this in the first place was because there was _no room_ in the entirety of the Servant Quarters."

"Uwah…" Danny glanced between the two young women and a version of panic slipped onto his face. "Then where is Sammy to sleep?" He pouted at the receptionist and turned back to Sam who had an eyebrow arched, whether it was for the new nickname or his own stupidity he wasn't sure. _Probably both_, he decided as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Wherever _you_ want." There was a small smirk on the receptionist's face, but to no avail for the connotations of that sentence were above the young man's observant radar, but Sam noticed and had turned an interesting shade of chartreuse.

"Very true," Danny nodded, a gloved hand on his chin before beckoning Sam to follow him back out into the grand entryway. Unbeknownst to Danny his receptionist had winked at his new friend causing her to stumble. "That's where a majority of the single servants and other staff sleep, the couples and most of their children reside downstairs." He smiled and began pansy stepping down the stairs at an incredibly fast pace, Sam having to jump a few steps to keep up.

"You house whole families?" Sam hurried to catch up to him as she continued his march up onto the other stairway.

"If they want and if we can accommodate them. It is getting a bit crowded here." He glanced over his shoulder to notice her pensive face and he hung back a few seconds his hand hovering over the brass door handle. "It's going to take some adjusting to get out of the slave temperament and norms, but I assure you in most aspects this is a better life." His almost constant smile had a corner titled up into a small smirk.

The prince flattened out his hand before snapping his fingers quickly, a small vivid green emblem glowed on the knob and the click of the lock releasing could be heard. He turned around to lean into the door and it swung open slowly as he opened it up to a lavishly decorated hallway.

Her mouth dropped in a less-than-graceful manner as she stepped into the hallway, her gaze scanning the beautiful paintings ornamenting the elegant forest green walls with wood paneling and gold trimmings.

"A little much?" He glanced at her warily and she nodded, her mouth closing in her embarrassment.

"Uh-huh…"  
"Well, I do get some fairly prestigious guests and they expect the best… at the very least in their quarters." He casually leaned against one of the walls next to a bust of a very beautiful woman. "And _you're_ going to have to get used to _this._" He pushed himself off of the wall before walking down the hallway and to the second door on their right. "This is the only available room that doesn't have to be a devoted guest room." He knocked on the solid mahogany door glancing curiously over at the raven-haired young woman who was standing in the hallway a stunned look on her face.

"Wait… so I have to stay here?" Her eyes flickered a deeper violet and Danny looked up, his head tilting slightly to the side.  
"Have to…?" He echoed, his voice small. "No, you don't _have to_ do anything anymore… I was hoping you'd want to-" His dejected tone cut off by a paler by the minute hand pressed gently across his mouth. (Her sunburn was disappearing with time as the spell wore on.)

"I didn't mean it that way…" She pulled her hand back to her person before blushing slightly and crossing her arms in an attempt to cover it up. "I just… I don't know…!" She turned away a sigh escaping her lips. "What am I going to be doing here? Everyone else has jobs, but I really don't know if I could stand to be a servant of any sorts…"

"I thought you'd go to school." There was a somewhat exasperated, but sheepish smile on his face. She was interesting to deal with; slightly annoying at times, but it was perfectly understandable considering her former conditions.

"… I-school?" She stared at him, utterly stunned at his words.

"You, school." He teased her lightly and the familiar sheepish expression took over his handsome features. "The magic school for here and the surrounding areas is on this property, my family helps sponsor it so many of the poor townspeople that are stuck in a rut, along with the former slaves attend there in order to better themselves. You could possibly stay at the dormitories… they're to the west of here, but since you're new I was hoping you'd stay here with us…to, uh, make the transition easier an' all. It can be only temporary if you want." He was grinning at her almost desperately and she let out a sigh that slipped into a smile.

"Danny…" He looked up curiously as she spoke his name. "I thought you couldn't be this nice to everyone, but you really are… aren't you?" She had titled her head to the side in a cute gesture and Danny blushed in the combined affect of that and the compliment he had just received.

He shrugged opening the door and allowing her entrance to what would be her room for however long she desired. The room was much less impressive than she had thought it would've been. The walls were white, all of the upholstery was white, the furniture was white and even the wooden floor had a bleached look to it. As it turned out her room was completely customizable to whatever she wanted, it was magic. All of the royal rooms were, he had told her, in an effort to make a good impression on their guests they had enchanted everything and attempted to pre-tailor the room to the specific guest's tastes… and anything could be changed immediately if need be.

* * *

Her walls had a gradient to them, being in the bleak desert for eight years had sealed away all of her creativity and love for life in nature and she had a completely empty canvas to pour her soul onto. The tops were the deepest purple that shifted gradually to a lighter midnight blue, the dark purple of the walls flooded onto the starred ceiling, the images of dust-filled galaxies and millions of glimmering stars played in front of Sam as she lay in bed. She could even pick out a few of the familiar galaxies, in the desert there wasn't much beauty to look at aside from the stars, and she loved them. Wondering how very far away they must be and how intensely bright they burned. 

Her bed had deep brown wooden posts with a billowing, almost-sheer light lavender canopy that swayed in the slight summer air. Her comforter was a deep red with and intricate brown and gold design etched across it, her curtains were the same fabric as her canopy. There was a second layer of curtains that were made of a thick violet colored velvet and set behind the sheer ones to keep the sun out when needed. The rest of the wooden features in the room matched the coloring of her bed along with the upholstery and trimmings in her room matching the deep red of the patterned cloth.

The former-slave let out an emotion-filled sigh as relaxation washed over her, the comfortably cool sheets encircling her as she lay in peaceful anticipation of the life that had been laid out before her.

* * *

Finally the plot will begin in chapter four!! I apologize for any grammar errors; I tend to get redundant when I'm tired. I tried my best to edit it but I fill in the right words in my mind. 

For a pic of Lynn – http://www. deviantart. com/deviation/42154359/


	4. Family Ties

Finally we have chapter four!! Sorry it took me so long. Between technical difficulties and the fact that I was discouraged because I was unsatisfied with how Danny was turning out. Now that I've resolved the issue I'm inspired again. Hope you enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

* * *

**Treacherous Borders**

_Chapter Four: Family Ties_

It had been a good four months since Danny had first met Sam and they had become fast friends. It was summer vacation at the academy of magic so they had plenty of time to run around the castle getting to know each other (and Sam herself.) As it turned out Danny sometimes attended school but for the most part he had a private tutor. No one ever said no to Danny. Not out of fear, but out of sheer respect. Sam marveled in how much everyone cared about the young prince (not that she knew of his status, of course) not to say that she didn't. A quick heated blushed enveloped her cheeks as she tripped in a less than graceful manner over a clump of grass in the extensive backyard to the castle.

"…Paying attention during a race generally helps." A pair of strong-arms had helped cushion her fall before she was set down gently on the grass. The pair had been racing to the small hedge maze to the west of the castle from the school grounds. He had been giving her regular tours and she would occasionally get a lesson or two from a professor who had some free time.

"Yeah, well…" No witty comeback was on her tongue after she had started the sentence, she was usually better at this… but the words always stopped coming whenever he quirked his lips in a particularly dashing manner. "Whatever…" She mumbled and he smiled softly in her direction as she stared at the grass in front of her in an attempt to down the blush on her face.

He was confused but said nothing more on the subject. "Actually…" he paused to wait for her to look up. "I've been meaning to ask you about something." Danny rolled over onto his stomach as he peered up at her from lower down on the hill.

"Go on…"

"You know how I kind of brought you here and all that…"

"Well, seeing as how that's encompassed my life for the past five months or so…" She gave him a pointed look and he grinned half-nervously in her direction.

"Just trying to start a conversation," he retaliated and she stuck her tongue out playfully. "Well, it's just, I noticed that lately you haven't been as happy…" He tilted his head in a tender fashion and she immediately flushed, confirming his suspicions.

"Oh, no-it's not-I-I really like it here, and I like you-" Her voice cracked nervously and Danny glanced up at her, a shy smile on his face.

"I know… well, maybe I don't but I can hope that you don't hate me, right?" He grinned before sitting up and scooting over so that he was back at her side. Sam glanced at him, her heart picking up a few times, she knew that the two of them had hit it off really well, he was the nicest person she had ever met and she was fascinated with his kind, if not eccentric nature. "I was wondering if you'd like to join myself, my best friend, sister and I in a… I guess it's sort of a club."

"A club?" Sam echoed, the shadows of a smirk on her face, the thought that he had mentioned himself twice flitted across her mind before it was lost to the conversation. "A secret club! How could I say no?" It was Danny's turn to stick his tongue out at her before he continued.

"It started with this whole salve thing. You see, almost all of my staff… including some of the professors at the school were former slaves, I've been buying certain slaves who I thought would be either useful for their work, or for our cause."

"…." She stared at him vaguely and he blushed shyly, he knew she'd have figured it out if he had given her a little more time, but he wanted to tell her first. "Wow…" She looked up at him clearly impressed before her mouth slipped into a smirk. "And here I thought I was special." She teased him and he pouted back at her in retaliation sending her into a fit of giggles. She wouldn't admit much, but she'd admit he was damn cute. She turned her body away from him to lay back, her hands supporting her from behind as she faced the castle to their right. Her head titled over her shoulder, "so why did you choose me, exactly?" She peered at him, lilac eyes dancing with the prospect of finally getting an answer to the question she'd been asking periodically since she had met the young prince.

"Both. I told you before that I was a good judge of character… and, well, I got the feeling that you were a fighter who wasn't too full of themselves to not adapt to their situations in order to get a better grip on their world…" After he spoke Sam found herself toying with a loose stand of fabric on her soft lavender summer dress, clearly embarrassed. He was no doubt talking about her survival tactics as a slave such as learning how to walk without touching or looking at anyone, running across rooftops to save time and knowing her place while keeping her opinions and thoughts, for the most part, in tact. "And well, honestly, I thought you'd make a promising student, member of society," he paused. "And friend." He smiled innocently at her and she blatantly blushed back at him.

Sam's stomach was squirming as she sat next to him on the grassy knoll, their dark hair blowing in the slight summer wind. "I, well..." She stared at him. "What do I say to that…?" She asked him absently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nothing… yet anyway," the prince glanced at her before looking off at his castle in the distance Sam followed his gaze. The cold stone building seemed to emanate life and happiness as it stared stoically back at them (even through the irony it seemed to make sense,) as Sam absently wondered about the young man's living arrangements. She had never met or heard him talk about his family so she wasn't sure whether or not to ask. She didn't want to ask Lynn or the other staff members, if she wanted to know she'd have to ask him himself or wait until he was ready to tell her. Danny had managed to gather up whatever wits he needed to ask her the question because his gentle baritone had once again filled her ears. "We," he paused in thought. "Well… we don't have a name quite yet, but that's not the point. We're trying to abolish slavery." He admitted sheepishly and Sam's eyebrows quirked.

"And you're doing this… _how?_"

"It's complicated, but we're running out of money, and, well, we need some more creative juices before we spend any more."

"Running out of money?" Sam echoed and Danny nodded.

"That's another thing, it's hard for us to compete with others who use slave labor… good guys always come in last, right?" He smiled sadly at her and Sam felt her heart swell with affection before shattering from the emotions and glanced at him.

"Well, it'd be waste of money if I didn't help you, right?" She was speaking without thinking, but unknown to her Danny's jaw had dropped at the self-deprecating words that fell from her mouth. "I'm in then. What?" She added when she spotted his brilliant sky blue eyes staring down at her, his jaw slightly slack.

"You-just…said..." he trailed off, unable to repeat what she had said and to his surprise the young woman giggled softly.

"Kidding…" She patted him on the shoulder before putting some weight behind her hand to help herself stand. "I'm still getting back into this whole 'humor' thing, so eexuuuuse me." She was teasing him again, he grinned. He liked it when they teased each other; they both had the same sense of humor making their relationship a fast and enjoyable one.

"You think we would've been friends if we'd met before… under different circumstances?" She glanced amiably over shoulder to find the young man staring in front of him, hands tucked into his pockets.

"We should _really_ figure out exactly _who_ you are first." He was worried but kept his head facing forward. His focus on the maze in front of them blurring slightly as he zoned out. The spell hadn't been as complete as it should have been and he had no idea why. So far she had remembered that she was Sam, her birthday was on October 18th and she had spent the early years of her life in somewhere cool and wet. He pursed his lips, to him that sounded like she was from up north somewhere. It was snowed in up in the mountains during the winter, but in some of the lower valleys it merely rained and was very foggy.

"Danny?" He blinked his way out of his trance to push himself off of the ground and made his way into the maze, a smile on his face. He had promised to tell her about the flowers and other vegetation on the property.

As it turned out her love for all forms of nature, emphasized on life and the beauty of horticulture was not simply just in her nature. It was in her magic, elemental combat magic was one of the most exciting forms of magic.

There were two main forms of magic, the Elemental and the Craft magics. Elemental magic included types such as Fire, Ice, Nature, Wind and Earth, as well as Shadow, Holy and Arcane magics. Craft magics were usually more like an enhanced ability toward a skill like cooking, or being particularly good at woodworking, but some of the times they came with the ability to control the metals in metalworking or cloth in weaving/sewing. Craft magics were much more broad aren't always discovered as magic, the majority of them are metalworking, weaving/sewing, cooking, swordsmanship, archery, and leatherworking.

* * *

Danny blinked himself awake as the sun streamed through the large windows of his room that faced the east. _Whose idea was it to build the Royal Quarters east facing? Who!? _He grumbled before rolling onto his stomach. Hadn't he gotten really heavy curtains installed for this purpose? He scooted himself out of bed before toppling onto the ground. He sat up; his messy black hair was sticking up in all directions before it flopped down in front of his face. He scowled as he made his way over to the window. His eyebrows hitched when something green and red caught his eye on the windowsill a few feet from the door to his balcony. It was a rose, a blood red thorn-less rose; an envelope was tied to it with a length of thin vine. He felt a small smile twitch across his features as he reached out to take it in his hands. 

"_I don't think so. Get dressed first lazy-pants"._ Danny blinked as the words etched themselves across a bubble that had formed a protective barrier around the flower. The words faded away slowly and the bubble soon followed.

"Lazy pants?" he grumbled as he glanced down at himself. He was wearing a pair of cotton boxers of the light blue variety. He made a face before hopping away from the window in a defensive reflex. He continued to grumble to himself before he set about getting ready for the day. After freshening up Danny contemplated his armoire before diving for his smaller dresser containing his casual "peasant" clothing. He grinned as he pulled out a brown brain tan leather tunic and a pair of olive green woven cotton pants.

He walked over and picked up the rose triumphantly and peeked out of his window before hurriedly making his way down the steps. He wandered through one of the near-empty dining halls and into the vast backyard. He smirked to himself before hopping onto the wooden screen walls of the garden maze area. The wooden frames were decorated with vines and flowers and he maneuvered himself carefully to avoid the flowers at the very least. He deftly hopped from place to place looking for his princess, he grinned at the thought before he spotted her and came to a stop.

She was wearing something different, it had lace, and she never wore lace or poofy things, although she did enjoy ribbons quite often. He had contemplated pouncing on her, but decided against it as she was sitting on an elegant stone bench with her legs folded under the long skirts of her dress. Her hair had gotten longer over the past few months and it now brushed the tops of her shoulders. The dress itself was a pale mint green (more of a pastel mint ice-cream color) and was accented with a dark chocolate brown. She also wore a brown lace and green thick headband with ribbons streaming down on the right side of her face.

He dropped down onto the bench next to her and she barely looked up. His lips almost automatically slipped into a pout as she ignored him, she rolled her eyes before tackling him into a hug.

"Buwah?" He glanced down at her and blinked a few times as she rested her head absently against his chest. "Saam?" He pressed his lips together firmly in order to keep from beaming back down at her. She cuddled up against him and his light blue eyes darted away from her form, clearly embarrassed. "Wha-"

"I really wanted to meet your family!" She decreed as she turned away from him to swing her legs from under he poofy skirts once again.

"Haah?" He blinked blearily in her direction, his mouth hanging open slightly. Surprise flickered across her face before it split into a rueful smile.

" I don't dress like this just for you, you know." She poked him in the chest and he mocked a scandalized expression, they shared a quick laugh before Danny spoke up.

"Really?"

"Really, I don't dress-"

"Not that… you really wanted to meet my family?" There was an unreadable expression on his face and she nodded slowly in a reply.

"To be honest, I was worried that there was something wrong." She shrugged, embarrassed and he smiled at her.

"You're sweet." He clapped his hand on his already dusty pants. "I should go change." He shrugged to himself.

"Your mom cares that much?" Sam asked him and he shrugged as he pulled her to stand with both of her hands.

"I have nice clothes, might as well wear them." He grinned at her as they made their way back inside and into the entryway. "You stay here." He smiled at her before he started up the steps to where his room was.

Sam smiled cheerily to herself. She had been speculating what Danny's mother looked like ever since she'd gotten the news that the woman was coming to visit her son. She had come up with an idea and had sketched out her vision of a maternal figure. Deep down she was hoping the sharp details that had come to her belonged to her own mother instead of Danny's.

Sam's stomach twisted as the sound of jingling could be heard on the other side of the castle's front door. Her eyes flitted upward and two forms walked through the threshold of the castle. One as a woman with rusty orange hair who was surprisingly bundled up for the still warm fall weather; she wore a dark blue overcoat and matching heavy skirt with white fur trim.

"Right, so…" She glanced at her companion; a dark skinned young man who was looking around the room quickly. The canary tunic he wore was flittering about in the breeze created by the under draft.

"Hmm…" He was looking at her and she blinked back up at his teal eyes. "Just who are you? And why are you here?" He asked her pointedly and she blinked at him again, they knew the spell required to open the front door… they were probably Danny's guests. She smiled.

"Sam, and I live here. You?" She stood politely and he shrugged and began to reach for her hand. She smirked before she grabbing his and shook it firmly. He visibly pouted and the redheaded woman chuckled into her ungloved hand.

"Tucker Foley and we're here to visit a lazy friend of mine." He smirked and Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Lazy-pants is changing." Sam laughed to herself, reveling in how appropriate her new nickname for the prince was.

"Mommy! I missed youu!" A streak of dark brown and black shot across Sam's vision and into his mother's waiting arms.

"You big baby." She laughed good-naturedly at her only son before kissing the top of his head, only causing him to make a face.

"Ewww… Hey Tuck." He ducked out of his mother's grasp to grin at the slightly taller boy.

"Heya Dan, you too busy to come visit us?" He lightly punched Danny in the shoulder and Danny glanced up to find Tucker smirking suggestively. He blinked a few times and then followed Tuck's gaze towards Sam.

Danny blushed furiously as he blinked wordlessly back at his best friend. Sam did so as well so soon as she realized what was being insinuated. Tucker's eyebrows shot up before grabbing his best friend by the upper arm and roughly dragging him up the steps.

"You ladies get better acquainted!" Danny waved one last time before he was dragged out of sight, the door slamming behind them.

* * *

"So Danny saved you?" Maddie Fenton was sitting in the garden with Sam who nodded in response. 

"He said money was staring to be a problem… and now I just…" Sam broke off in a sigh.

"You feel guilty?" Maddie smiled at the young woman sitting next to her. Sam nodded and Maddie patted her on the shoulder. "By money problems he means that he doesn't have enough to save everyone. But…" she mused silently for a second. "We are running out of money for excess and charity expenses." Maddie glanced off towards the castle. Her son was flailing across the grass Tucker following close behind him. He had his hands in his pockets as he watched Danny go through a burst of especially eccentric behavior.

"Sammy!" Danny reached her and grabbed her into a protective hug. "He said horrid things about you!"

"Did he now?" Sam turned, a single black eyebrow arched as a small smirk crossed her features. A lively green glow of nature magic wrapped around her clenched fist and a plant wall slide out from the garden wall right in from of him and Tucker walked straight into it.

"Gah!"

"Oh-!" Maddie clapped her hands together excitedly. "Plant magic."

Danny smiled as he hugged his mom around the waist and peered at the two ladies on either side of him before quickly moving to help Tucker pull leaves out of his clothing.

"Although." Maddie paused and Sam glanced back up at her. "I am staring to wonder what spell you put him under…" Maddie teased and Sam bristled nervously, a pink color on her cheeks. "He's usually more sane than this." She finished off and Sam smiled softly back at her.

* * *

Danny frowned to himself as he swung his legs; he was sitting on Sam's favorite bench. He had told the others to go ahead of him.Why couldn't he just be him? He always got so nervous around unfamiliar situations- and that upped his pseudo–charisma. He took a deep breath before standing to walk swiftly into the back entryway to grab a midnight blue cloak. He slipped back out of the castle invisible, intangible and in flight.

* * *

"Man, where did he go?" Tucker was leaning against a wall in the dining room pouting to himself. 

"I have no idea." Sam walked in and sat down at one of the table ends. She had forgiven Tucker (after much convincing on Maddie's part) for the meanwhile. She had declared them on thin ice until she found out just what he had said to Danny, and Tucker had agreed that that was fair enough. He had also decided she was all right, for a trial period anyway. He looked at her before he grinned and she blinked at him her eyebrows slanting suspiciously.

"What?"

"Apparently you're his type."

"Excuse m-" Sam ruffled, her violet eyes flashed before she calmed herself. "I didn't know you liked kissing hedges that much." She had managed a cool retort after her sudden outburst and Tucker's eyebrows twitched, both amused and scared by her choice in comeback.

"Don't get me wrong, you're cute, but this is interesting." He smirked at her and she crossed her arms, the light pink hue still tinting her cheeks.

"Alright!" Tucker grinned as one of the cooks walked forward. "You're the best, Chase!" The white-decked young main raised a brown eyebrow before he set a large tray of assorted meats in front of the dark skinned young man.

Sam made a face. "Uragh." She glanced up at Chase and he grinned back down at her.

"I know…" He smiled dashingly before bowing himself out of the room.

"You're sick." Sam told Tucker and he glanced up gorging himself.

"S'better than rabbit food." He told her between bites.

"I'd rather eat the rabbit's food than the rabbit." She countered and he waved his fork at her whilst chewing.

"Sho you're to sha ball?" Sam held back a wince; apparently he couldn't wait to swallow before speaking.

"Ball?"

"There's the annual 'Autumnal Ball' in a couple of weeks, it's supposed to be for the equinox, but that was a couple weeks ago. It had to be delayed for some reason or another."

"Um… I don't really know." She shrugged. "Am I invited?"

"Prolly. I know Dan's not asking me…" He winked at her and she blushed and switched gaze so that she smiled shyly at the floor, but he hadn't done a very good hiding it. "You like 'em?" Tucker had set his fork down to look at her, his expression was serious but he was not giving away any specific emotions.

"Eh…" She wrung her hands nervously. "I, well, he _saved_ me." She continued to fidget under his green-eyed gaze. "I know he saved all these people, but I still can't help but feel special." She blushed, the smile fading from her lips slightly. "_Why_ does everyone keep asking me about this?"

"Mrs. Fenton asked you too?" His mouth had dropped slightly and Sam nodded meekly.

"It can't be helped if we like you." Maddie smiled as she entered the kitchen. Sam looked away quickly before standing hurriedly. "At least I do anyway." She gave Tucker a curious expression; she wanted to know what Tucker had talked to Danny about as well, but she wasn't going to ask outright.

"Might I ask you a question?" Sam looked up at the older woman who blinked down at her both bemused and surprised by the proposition.

"Of course, come on… we'll go have some nice girl-talk." She glanced back at Tucker, an eyebrow arching. "Or something…" Sam grinned as she walked out of the kitchen with Danny's mother.

"Sure, leave me alone!"

"The animals' will keep you company." Sam smirked over her shoulder and Maddie smiled.

"Don't like eating meat?"

"It's not that I'm mind it… but in excess…" Sam trailed off and the queen stopped at the grand staircase and they both sat down on the steps, formal dresses be damned. Sam took a deep breath before beginning.

"I-I'd like to find my family." The former-slave admitted guiltily.

"Well of course you do, sweetie."

"But isn't that asking too much?" Sam countered quickly; she had obviously been mulling this over in her mind for quite a while. She had her arms draped over he knees. "I mean, I was saved and given a new chance-"

"But wouldn't everyone want you to take advantage of your new opportunities?"

Sam glanced at Maddie sideways. "I suppose." She sighed as she pulled a neatly folded piece of paper from one of the pockets hidden in the folds of her dress. "This came to me when I couldn't fall asleep." Sam held out the colored sketch she had made late last night.

"That's impressive." Maddie glanced up to look at Sam. "You're quite the artist."

"Thanks, there wasn't much to do back…" Sam cut herself off; she could never call the slave barracks home, especially now that she didn't live there anymore. "_There_. I was actually hoping that you looked different so that I'd know it wasn't you. I just started drawing this when I was thinking about mothers and with Danny's spell I was guessed that it might mean something."

"Ah." Maddie blinked as recognition flashed across her features. "She looks familiar to tell the truth. She could be one a student here or up north, I greet them some of the personally, and I'm fairly good with faces." Sam visibly perked up and Maddie smiled. "We should tell Danny, he's particularly zealous about this sort of thing."

"Oh-" Sam blushed slightly and Maddie glanced down at her quizzically. "I feel like I'm using him too much." Sam explained as she stood and Maddie smiled in a comforting gesture.

"Sweetie, you're doing him good. He needs some sort of female friend so that it's not just him and Tucker."

"Well," Sam watched as Tucker came out of from out of the dining room at a run. He was currently being chased by an attractive young woman wielding a rather large wooden spoon. Sam nodded her head wordlessly; she could see where Maddie was coming from with that.

* * *

Alright well there's some more plot for ya! Maddie and Tucker are introduced! I had Tucker eat excessive amounts of meat and be chased by a girl after hitting on her, there's Tuck for ya. 

I decided to make a journal where I can link all of the pictures related to this fic here: http:// asatsuyu.deviantart. com /journal/11023475/ (just take out the spaces.) I'll update it whenever there's something new.

Reviews are always appreciated. :3


	5. Lost and Found

It's Chapter Five time! Yep, just the next installment in this project of mine, hope you like! I don't have a beta and do all the editing myself, so I apologize in advance for any typos that there may still be.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

* * *

**Treacherous Borders**

_Chapter Five: Lost and Found_

Sam was a bouncing bundle of nerves as she teetered along the paved road that lead away from Danny's castle; the sketch she'd made of a maternal figure clutched firmly in her right hand. Danny was glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes; he smiled softly to himself as he continued along. His hands tucked coolly into his pockets.

"Sam…" He chuckled ruefully.

"Actually…" She slowed to a stop. "I can't do it." She spun around in place and began to take off for the castle when Dan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. He spun her around by her shoulders before marching her down to the beginning of the outer rim housing area just south of the castle and towards the main city.

"Come on, Sammy." She struggled some more and let out a very un-Sam squeak when he slung her over his shoulder so that she was facing backwards.

"Danny-"

"Just a little bit more." He marched along for half a mile with her over his shoulder and Sam resigned herself to being carried carpet style. Her violet eyes widened significantly when she realized the view she had from looking down over back. She blushed, her previous apprehensions about meeting two people who might possibly be her parents forgotten as she took in the… scenery. _Fuh…I'm horrible._ She chastised herself before deciding it was his fault and was mildly disappointed when he set her back down on the ground. They had stopped in front of a small court. In the middle of the oval shaped outlet there was a small island park with tall trees and a few grassy knolls.

"Hmmm. Pretty nice… pretty nice…" Danny surveyed the area as Sam stumbled along behind him. The pair entered on the right entrance to the horseshoe shaped road. They walked three houses down and they stopped in front of a modest sized home with a small green lawn and flowers decorating a stone walkway.

Sam jumped when the garnet colored wooden door slid open suddenly and a woman with pale orange hair stepped out and turned to face them. She brushed a silver-streaked lock out of her face delicately; her blue-aqua eyes stopped to stare at them. She walked up to them slowly. She was wearing a soft pink summer dress with a white shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"May I help you?" Her strictly business expression was held at an angle that gave away her curiosity. "Ah-" She stared as Sam's entire arms stared to shake, the paper she held in her hands ripping a little as her grip tightened.

Danny watched from a few paces away. The woman looked up from the distressed young woman in front of her towards Danny and her eyes widened with recognition. Her mouth opened to speak and Danny brought a finger up to his lips to signal her silence, the housewife apparent nodded her head slowly.

" I was going to run some errands, but… if you'd like some tea or coffee…?" She seemed to be at a loss as to what to do. It wasn't everyday that the prince showed up at your doorstep with a young woman who just kept shaking and staring at you with wide lavender eyes. "Oh…" She caught herself before shaking her head and turning to lead her guests into her home.

She sat them down in a quaint little day room. The furniture was mostly a white painted whicker with a few dark mahogany pieces scattered about in the room. She handed them their teacups before she gestured to the two teapots she had set out for them. "Coffee and green tea." She added a sugar cube to her own coffee and began stirring it absently. Danny poured himself some tea as he watched Sam silently, it was her life and he was going to let her make up her own mind, but he was going to have one hell of a time explaining why they had randomly stopped by this woman's house. Danny spotted a small picture in a frame on a small mahogany nightstand naught a few feet from where he was sitting.

"Ah, your husband… I presume?" He had picked up the picture gently and glanced up at her when he spoke. They had a fair amount of money at some point, having a magically gifted alchemist and artist pair commissioned to capture a realistic portrait of their family. Through a combination of painting and potions the two crafts had been combined to create almost life like pictures.

"Yes, he's working now." She smiled softly at him and Danny's dark eyebrows shifted into a curious position, politely asking her to go on. "He works as a jewelry craftsman near the center of town. We finally managed to open our own shop." She smiled a somewhat bittersweet smile at the back of the picture that Danny still held. "That's an old portrait, but we can't bear to replace it." She smiled fondly at him and Danny moved his thumb out of the way to realize he had been blocking his view of a little girl. "Our daughter." She smiled and Danny's heart skipped a slight beat as he glanced up from one pair of violet eyes in the picture to the pair sitting next to him. He set the picture back down in his place slowly. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could there was the rattling of a teacup falling to the carpeted floor its contents pouring out and Sam fell into her mother's embrace for the first time in nearly a decade.

"Mommy…" She shook as she pressed herself against the older woman. She looked up clearly surprised, her aqua eyes misted as she looked up to Danny for answers. Danny nodded his head slowly, with Sam's drawing and that picture there was virtually no guessing about it. She was Sam's mother.

Danny sighed happily as he took a sip from his teacup, another job well done. He slipped to his feet and both ladies looked toward him surprised.

"It'd only be proper if I let you two get better acquainted." Danny pulled a ruby red stone on a long gold chain from one of his pants pockets. "This is for you…" He dropped into Sam's cupped hands and she glanced up at him the teary haze in her eyes dissipating slightly. "You can use this to contact me anytime unless you're behind a certain type of magical shield." Sam smiled as she closed her hands around the pendant. Next he pulled a sealed envelope from underneath his vest and handed it to the redhead. "This is for you, take care to read it before you get into anything too deep." Danny smiled before he brushed his hands on his thighs.

Danny sighed happily as he left the medium sized house, his hands once again tucked into his pockets. It was always hard when they moved out or found their families, but he knew it was the way it should be. Sam had agreed to join their club… but… He sighed heavily this time as he kicked a small rock all the way back to the castle, the solemn expression never leaving his face. He was pretty sure he had never felt so lonely.

* * *

"Ah…" Sam looked up from her lap to say something to the woman who was clearly her mother, but she was at a loss for words. Sam had tucked the necklace gently into her dress after stringing it around her neck twice, her mother having already read the letter and tucked it away as well. "Uhm… I guess you should introduce yourself and me to myself… seeing as I'm having memory issues." Sam shrugged; if there was one thing she didn't care to deal with it was awkward situations. They always made her feel and act standoffish. 

"Oh, well. You're Samantha Manson, the only child of your father, Jeremy and myself, Pamela. You were born in Eossen… the country east of here." She smiled fondly at the memory and Sam nodded slowly taking in the information and lining it up with her scattered and broken memories. "It's almost surreal…" Sam looked up seconds before she was pulled into a one-armed hold. "Seeing you after so long… after they took you away." She was about to cry again. Sam's heartbeat picked up against her will, she didn't want to be too emotional but this was a reunion with her family… how could she not be. Sam's eyes welled up as well before she buried her head into her mother's shoulder and openly wept for one of the first times in her entire life.

Minutes turned to hours as she sat there curled up on the couch her mother talking to her about whom she was and what had happened to them after she had left. Sam smiled softly as she concentrated on listening. She really didn't want to talk about her ordeal, especially to someone who would love her unconditionally.

She had been kidnapped by a group of pillagers from the desert when Eossen's final defense, Sandtree Tower had gone up in flames. They had lived in the mountain range near the three-corner border with Baesen, (the desert country where she had lived) Eossen and Miredae (her current residence.) When the border fell the nobility was struck down from inside and out (it turned out that their family had been fairly wealthy, but had lost almost everything during the raids.) They had enough money to buy a house and pay for some schooling at the city's academy when they first arrived in River's End. They had saved up money over the years and just managed to purchase their own shop.

"Well, Samantha," her mother beamed at her and Sam's eyebrows twitched but said nothing as the older woman continued. "Tell me about yourself."

Sam sighed before she took a deep breath. "For starters, they didn't call me Samantha." Sam smiled a half-smirk and her mother looked up curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"They don't care about you, so they assign you a name, whatever they want. I was Memyl, it means lilac…" She gestured to her eyes and her mother nodded teary eyed before Sam continued. "Well, I don't really know much. They give all of the slaves tattoos that block out memories so we don't have much to hang onto from our pasts, it makes slaves less rebellious or some such nonsense…" She waved her right hand where the faintest of scars still remained before continuing. "But I do remember that they took me down to the desert and I was put up for auction. No one really wanted to buy me, seeing as I was only eight. So I stayed on the slave rotation for a while before the Kolfka's bought me for a few years then they sold me for a higher price to Magram's when I was about thirteen." Sam bit her lip in thought as she stared off at one of the pale sage green walls, she was sure her mother was getting misty eyed again. She swallowed before her mother picked up her right hand and cradled it gently.

"I thought the slave scars were permanent." She titled her head lightly when she asked the question and Sam smiled somewhat fondly to herself before she spoke up.

"Danny… he did some sort of spell that got rid of it and restored my memories somewhat."

"Really?!" Pamela looked up surprised and Sam nodded slowly.

"Is that weird?"

"I wouldn't say weird…" The redhead trailed off before she rubbed her daughter's shoulder affectionately.

"Ah!" Sam scooted away a little bit so she could look her mother in the face. "Do you know how they found you exactly… they wouldn't say…" Sam shook her head ruefully the Fentons were officially strange. But then again… she'd always been one for strange.

"Oh, well." She picked up the sketch that Sam had shown her earlier. "I do believe Her-" Pam stopped mid-sentence remembering what the prince's letter had contained; instructions not to give away that they were royalty. It didn't exactly say why, but she assumed Danny had his reasons. "Mrs. Fenton-" Not only did it sound weird to her to not address the queen as such it didn't feel right when the words left her mouth, but she continued so as not to arouse Sam's suspicions. "Recognized me from the graduation ceremony last year and when your father officially got his license to start his own crafts business." Sam's eyes widened slightly before an impressed, yet skeptical expression crossed her features.

"She must have a great memory."

"Well, the one this year hasn't happened yet and at the most there were thirty-something people there. It's highly competitive, and not to mention difficult if you want to get a license for your craft magic. With your sketch and what you told him about your memories they were able to look through the records and connect the dots."

"Ah, okay then." Sam took a sip of her tea before letting out a relaxing sigh. "Wait a second." She set the tea down suddenly before continuing. "I told Danny that I remembered I lived in a place that was cool and wet, that doesn't sound like it borders a desert." Her heart had sunk to the bottom of her stomach and shattered on impact; worry wrenching at it from all angles.

"Oh. Don't worry about that, sweetie. You, your father and I always went to northern Miredae for the summer. The heat of the summer in southern Eossen is just dreadful." Sam couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter when her mother said that. "Although I suppose that the summer in the actual desert is much hotter." Pamela smiled softly at her daughter. The front door squeaked open and Sam practically jumped out of her pouf chair.

"Oh, that must be your father!" Her mother hopped up clapping her hands together cheerily before quickly making her way for the door. "Ah, you don't know how wonderful it is to say that!" She practically chirped as she skipped out of the room. Sam smiled wryly to herself; she could understand the happiness… she could feel the warmth in her own heart, but she was a little taken aback by the sheer cheeriness of her mother.

Sam squirmed slightly in her seat, her fingers knitted together as she made shapes with her hands. She stood up quickly when her mother reappeared holding a tall man's hand behind her. Sam glanced up, her light violet eyes wide before she evaluated the man in front of her. He was tall, lean and was fairly good looking. She looked away from his light blue eyes to examine his tawny streaked gray hair.

He walked up to her and Sam smiled softly at her father and he held out his arm, Sam reached to shake it when she was pulled into a gentle hug and she smiled happily before stepping back. He clapped her gently on the shoulder before they all settled back down around the tea table.

* * *

Danny was sitting on his bed, tossing and catching his crimson stone that matched the one he had given to Sam a few days ago when they had parted. She hadn't contacted him yet. He pouted before he caught the stone and rolled over onto his stomach to stare at the plush carpet on his floor. 

"Sammy…" Me mumbled as he pouted to himself.

"You're pathetic." Tucker spoke up and Danny blinked surprised before he sat up using only his leg strength to roll upwards onto his knees.

"You're mean." Danny frowned at him and Tucker rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you…" Tucker sat down next to him and Danny looked up.

"Why not, aren't you the one that's always chasing girls and then being chased by them?" Danny smirked and Tucker made a face, a blush barely visible under his dark skin.

"Exactly! That's _my_ thing… what're you doing being all hung up over a girl? Besides you're the prince… I still don't think it's a good idea."

"She's not some crazy gold-digging whack job." Danny half-glared at Tucker. "I think I'd know how they act by now."

"But maybe she's sneaky." Tucker waggled his finger warily and Danny rolled his eyes. "She is pretty attached to you."

"Color me crazy, but I thought that might have something to do with the fact that I _saved her life._" Danny rolled his eyes slightly his head resting on the palm of his hand.

"Mm… We'll see, just don't anything bad to happen to ya, buddy." Tuck clapped him on the shoulder and Danny sighed.

"Yeah, I know…"

* * *

Sam surveyed the room that her parents had given to her several days ago. She had made adjustments to it over the weeks. The pale blue walls were painted lavender; her bed sheets deep black high quality cotton and a red quilt topped it. Her bedpost, and all of the furniture were a natural cherry wood. She smiled softly before she plopped herself down onto the bed smiling fondly before falling onto her back. 

She pulled out the glittering ruby red pendant Danny had given her before touching it softly and it flashed a bright white before it consistently glowed a soft red.

"SAMMY!" The shout echoed throughout her room and Sam almost fell off of her bed. She had been hoping that she'd get some sort response but as usual Danny exceeded her expectations. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Sam smiled softly to herself and Danny made an interesting noise on the other side of their magical connection.

"I was worried about you." He had calme down and there was just a jovial tone in his voice, a calm washing over both of them. "Sooo, how're your parents?"

"They're… good?" Sam rolled onto her stomach before she smiled into her hand. Her head was being propped up by her hand, her elbow sinking into the soft bed materials. "How do I answer that, anyway?"

"I dunno…" Danny frowned as their conversation died and they sat there listening to the ambient noises from each other's worlds.

"Danny?"

"Yes!" He sat up quickly in his room and he could hear Sam giggling on the other end.

"What do you do in your free time?"  
"I hang out… eat stuff… talk with Tuck… not much while I'm staying here. Why?"

"Truth be told…" Sam trailed off and Danny's eyebrows quirked curiously. "I'm kind of bored and feel very useless."

"Aww, don't say that! You must be making your parents so happy, and don't forget about making yourself happy." Danny teased her and a grin slipped onto her face. "This is your vacation, you're supposed to relax and be bored."

"Oh?" A dark eyebrow arched, the grin never leaving her face.

"Haven't you ever been to school?" He bit his lip as soon as the words left his mouth, the sinking feeling in his stomach immediate. She'd been a slave for most of her life what kind of a question was that? He buried his face into the palm of his hands when she replied.

"Not for a long time," there was a smirk in her voice as she continued. "Don't worry about it Danny… you saved me remember?"

"That doesn't mean I get pardoned for every stupid thing I do, does it?" He had a jokingly hopeful tone in his voice as he began to relax again.

"You wish. That's why you'd better take advantage of it while you still can."

"Will do." Danny was playing with the quilt that was atop his bed as he and Sam continued talking for another hour or so, he was grinning the entire time.

* * *

"Maaaaaaaaaam…!" Danny's voice rang out throughout the castle and Maddie looked up, a incredulous look on her face as she turned to the mahogany door that lead to the study was currently relaxing in. Apparently it was not going to be for much longer as the door was flung open by a dashing young prince with a grin that could put any hyena to shame. 

"What is it, dear?" Deep red eyebrows were furrowed suspiciously as he settled himself beside her.

"I was wondering…" He started, absently scuffing his booted feet on the rug on the floor. _Of course you were…_ Maddie thought dryly before he continued. "If I could invite someone to the ball and that would be okay? Yes?" His lips were pulled into half frown half pout and Maddie blinked at him a few times.

First of all he hated balls and social events, he claimed they paraded him around but really he just had to make an appearance at parties they were hosting… at the very least. And secondly he hated having dates; she couldn't blame him for that one. Most of the girls in the circles they traveled were very clingy and they _did_ parade themselves around.

"And this person you'd like to join you…" Maddie started as she swiveled in the chair to face her son completely. "Their name wouldn't happen to start with an 's' and end with an 'm' would it?"

"Maybeh." He glanced away and Maddie smiled at him, about to tease him until next Tuesday when he spoke before she could.

"Is that a yes?" He chirped at her and Maddie lowered her eyebrows into a playful smirk.

"Maybeh." She imitated him and he blushed slightly, awkwardness taking over his confidence that was draining as time wore on. "Of course you can Danny, it's very sweet of you to invite someone who wouldn't be able to join us otherwise."

Danny smiled as boldly as he dared before he made his way out of the study and towards his room, he was going to call Sam to see if it was alright if he came over for a bit.

* * *

Sam bounced her foot on the ground as she read out in the front yard garden of her new home. She was a slow reader at best, but she knew she was getting better. She had known how to read before she had been kidnapped but had been severely out of practice and her current thirst for knowledge in a world that had been kept from her had driven her to trudging her way through books on the lot. She half smiled back at the red painted front door, her relationship with her parents was odd, to say the least. They were all out of practice; her parents had been grieving her kidnapping and hadn't parented anything for years (let alone jumping from a young child to a teenager) and the only authority figures she'd known had been slave drivers. 

She looked up from the history book she was reading when she heard the rustling of leaves and the soft padding of toughened leather boots on cobblestone. Her heart warmed as Danny grinned and ran the rest of the way up to her, his floppy black hair practically flying in the blustery fall wind. She smiled at him as she stood and set her book down on the wooden bench and met him at the garden gate.

"I'm starting to wonder if you have a bench fetish…" The prince peered over her shoulder and Sam glared playfully back at him.

"Do I now?" She leveled her gaze at him and he smiled before he led her back over to the bench taking a deep breath as he sat down with her. "You said you wanted to talk about something?"

"Ah-yeah." Danny blushed as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "You know about the Autumnal Ball that's coming up?" Danny was looking straight ahead only stealing glances at her every once and a while.

"Yeah…?" Sam's voice was so quiet that to her it was drowned out by the beating of her heart, there were two ways this conversation could be heading. One very good the other not so good, either way her ears flushed with anticipation.

"I… well. Every guest of a certain… ah… rank, I guess, is allowed to bring an escort.

"Mmm…" A blush had settled itself on her cheeks now.

"Well, to put it simply… I was wondering if you wouldn't mind accompanying me?" He glanced at her; he felt his nerves go rushing out of his body as he exhaled quickly. He smiled softly at her, the nervous slant of his eyebrows and pink color on his cheeks were all that remained of his apprehension.

Sam blinked at him a few times, she had been expecting it and yet she was still surprised. "I-well-yes." Sam glanced up at him, a bashful smile quirking the corners of her lips upward and Danny grinned and blushed in response.

"Well… that was harder than I thought it was going to be." He rubbed his forehead a few times making his black hair flop airily. Sam giggled and he sent a playfully sour look her way. "What? I never had to ask anyone to come to the dance before." Danny nearly choked as the sentence left his mouth. He had a feeling that even if she knew he kept accidentally saying things that could be interpreted the wrong way… anyone would get suspicious after a while.

"Danny." She said his name in an even tone and he immediately stiffened before daring a look down at the stern look on her face and his face broke out of its rigid expression as shock played across his features. "You're an idiot." She gently swiped the top of his head and he smiled at her and let out a sigh of relief.

"Well… you should probably talk to your parents about this. They might not be so keen on having me kidnap you for a week, or a few." Danny stood and Sam followed suit.

"A few weeks?" She arched an eyebrow and Danny shrugged at her.

"My father and sister are going to be there and since I don't see them very often I'm planning on visiting for a while. You can go home whenever you like… after the ball." He walked her back toward the front door of her house.

Sam smiled as she stepped into the foyer and turned around to say goodbye through the half-open door.

"I'll talk to you later then, if you don't call I'll be here early in the morning, in two days time." Danny smiled at her before he fumbled with his hands nervously.

"Bye Danny…" Sam smiled softly at the back of his head before closing the door in front of her.

* * *

Sammy's parents are introduced... everyone's a little OOC here, but considering the circumstances it makes sense. and we're finally getting close to the ball!! I'm excited about my own fic . Reviews help and I'll wuv you forever xD And if you didn't get it in the beginning, I was trying to say something without really saying it (which I'm not terribly good at, I'm afraid) Sam was checking out Danneh's booteh while being held over his shoulder. xDD 


	6. The Royal Connection

Well, I'd just like to take the time to thank everyone for reading and especially for their reviews, I read and take all of them to heart… even if I don't always reply. I apologize in advance for any typos or other syntax errors, the uploading system is always messing with my formatting. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman . Enjoy!

* * *

**Treacherous Borders**

_Chapter Six: The Royal Connection_

Danny Fenton was bouncing around in front of Sam Manson's quaint new abode. He licked his lips before swallowing thickly, nerves gripping at the pit of his stomach as he wound his way to her front door. His nerves had been strained since his mother had insisted on taking the nicest carriages they had at the castle for the long trip across the country. He knocked once before turning around to glance back at his mother who stood at the small white picket fence that surrounded the Manson's garden.

He was bounced up and down on his toes when the door creaked open and he swirled around quickly.

"Sammy…" Danny smiled softly and somewhat hesitantly as she appeared from out of the modest home.

"Hey Danny." Sam shook her head ruefully when he beamed back at her. He'd been all smiley ever since she had agreed to be his guest to come to the ball. He hopped up to her and grabbed the single bag of luggage she had been carrying.

"Allow me." He carried it off towards the second of the very elegant carriages. Sam made a face as she walked up to the queen.

"He's stranger than usual." Sam pouted and Maddie smiled softly.

"He's nervous. After we get all settled in and everything's said and done, he'll be as shy as usual."

"Shy?" Sam echoed, a black eyebrow arched suspiciously as she and the Queen made their way towards the simple streamlined wooden carriages of matching two tones of a pale wood with an almost bluish glow to its coloring.

"Mm-hm. He gets more charismatic when he's nervous, he's really just shy and the charisma wears off after a while."

"That doesn't make any sense." Sam looked down at Maddie from up on the steps to the carriage.

"Nope." Danny grinned at her from the open doorway in the second carriage, suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Aap." Sam jumped slightly and Danny caught her around the waist. "Dan…" she blushed lightly as he pulled her into the carriage before he hopped down to bid his mother goodbye for the duration of their trip.

Sam's lavender eyes widened at the practically gorgeous interior. The cushy pale bale blue silk cushions were embroidered with fine gold thread, with golden borders surrounding the edges. Slightly darker blue drapes hung on the windowed doors

Danny sat down on the forward facing seat, his legs and arms crossed.

"This is amazing." Sam sat down next to him and bounced up and down next to him, testing out the cushions. He smiled bashfully at her and she smiled back.

"Are you sure your parents don't mind me taking you away?" Danny reiterated his concern from earlier and Sam smiled, a curious look on her face.

"I'm actually quite surprised… and somewhat proud of them. They actually encouraged me to go." Sam smiled somewhat worriedly at him and Danny blinked back at her, the sinking feeling in his stomach was reflected on his face.

"Did they mention why?" Danny was frowning slightly.

"Not really, they just said they wanted me to get out and have fun."

"Ah…" Danny trailed off glumly. _Yeah right…_ Danny rested his chin in his hand. _Of course they'd want you to spend time with _the prince…

"Is something the matter?" Sam looked at him worriedly and he visibly jumped.

"Ah-no. You'll see, I guess." He smiled at her softly and Sam's eyebrows twitched.

"Oh will I know?"

"Mmm…" Danny nodded as he settled back into the cushions; it was going to quite the day.

* * *

Danny blinked as his baby blue eyes flickered open. His head felt heavy as he tried his best to wake up. He wanted to know where they were so he could decide whether or not to fall back asleep. He leaned forward slightly but stopped when he realized that there was an unusual weight on his right shoulder. His heart leapt when he glanced down to find Sam's head resting gently against the side of his arm. He blushed before turning to look out of the window on his other side. He reached out to pull the drapes back to look out of the window. He smiled softy at the green mountain peaks and clear bright blue sky that was all he could see out of the top of the window from his current position. He heard the noise of the horses' hooves changing and he pulled his arm out from underneath Sam's head and set it securely around her back and held her shoulder firmly and braced himself for the stop. 

They gave a lurch as the carriage pulled off of the road and into a rest point. Danny smiled as Sam stirred. She yawned softly and blinked at the prince.

"Why'd we stop?"

"Lunch." Danny stood hunched over as he backed his way to the door opposite the one they had entered and Sam followed him somewhat blearily. "Wait." He held up his right index finger, to signal for her to wait in case she didn't get the message in her sleep-ridden state. He hopped down onto the packed dirt area for the carts before making his way over to his mother. He pulled gently on her navy blue sleeve and she looked down at him curiously. He leaned forward to whisper something in her ear.

She shook her head before she held out her palm and a blue light gathered in her palm before a small glimmering shard appeared. She dropped it into the palm of his hand. Danny grinned before hopping onto the step up to the carriage.

"Heya Sammy." Danny grinned as he hung in font of the open door and Sam looked up; sleep still gripping her conscious.

"Mmm… ahhh!" She squeaked as Danny set the ice crystal against the back of her neck. Danny chuckled at her as she backed up against the wall of the carriage opposite him. "What was that for!?" She glowered at him and he smiled at her.

"I just wanted you to be awake."  
"For what? Lunch?" Sam crossed her arms as she marched over to him and Danny's smile widened. He hopped down and held his hand up to her. Sam blushed lightly, the semi-annoyed look never leaving her face as he helped her down.

"Something like that." His soft voice echoed in her ears as she landed on the ground, falling softly into Danny's arms.

"Oh…" She stared in front of her. They had been traveling along a mountain ridge as they moved north. They were along a mountain road; a large valley could be seen in front of them before mountain ridges popped up on the other side. "Danny…" She trailed off as she peered over the trees and rocks that lined the way to grassy valley, a small lake could be seen through the trees.

Danny smiled softly at her and she gripped his arm tightly. The lush landscape was beautiful but to her it was majestic. After years in the desert surrounded by nothing except for white sand and yellow rocks she was beginning to get used to the geography of where Danny lived, but then they showed her this magnificent mountain area. Sam looked away from the scenery to look at the young man who was watching her reaction. He blushed and Sam glanced away quickly before she smiled at him and he suddenly grabbed her around the waist and almost easily set her atop the carriage. Sam blinked at him and he grinned before hopping off to the group of drivers and assistants that had come with them. Sam blinked and twitched to look several degrees to her right to find Tucker. She flinched and knitted her eyebrows.

"He'll warm up to you, he just needs to realize that Danny was going to make more friends eventually." Maddie smiled at her as the she made her way to the carriage Sam was perched atop nodding slowly in reply. "He's just stubborn."

"Ah…" Sam blinked as Danny reappeared with a lunch basket in his right hand, Tucker at his side, Maddie lent Sam an encouraging smile before leaving the teens to their lunch.

"I'm pretty sure that we can all sit up there." Danny blinked as he clambered up and sat down next to her, Tucker at his other side.

"And if not?"

"Then it's going to get real cozy in the other carriage." Danny quirked an eyebrow as he pulled out his sandwich and a flask of water and passed the basket along.

"Nice planning." Sam smirked in his direction and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"We'll be fine."

"Don't jinx it." Tucker chastised him and Sam's eyebrows shifted, bemused. Danny shook his head, a smile on his face and a warmth gathering in his chest. He was happy. Eating a good picnic lunch with his two best friends looks overlooking a gorgeous view.

* * *

They continued along the well-traveled mountain road for another hour until they crossed the northern ridge of mountains that was the border between the two large valleys on either side. They kept going across the second valley until they about three-quarters of the way along the valley where they finally rolled to a stop. 

"All right, everybody out!" A young woman's commanding voice boomed at them and Sam jumped, instantly reminded of the salvers that would bark orders at them. Danny shook his head as he hopped out of the carriage and Sam heard the same woman's voice was apologetic before her voice was lowered to an incoherent whisper. Danny's hand appeared and Sam took it and he helped her down onto the packed dirt ground, small sprouts of grass still remained on the well-traveled section of road.

"You're going to scare out guests away." Danny smiled at the redheaded owner of the strong voice. "Layla." She blushed, her freckles disappearing slightly.

"All right, all right. Everyone in their positions." She commanded and Sam was gently led over to a line of people in their caravan all sitting on a long bench with a railing in front of them and she took her seat next to Danny on the end. She jumped when the ground beneath their feet shifted, it was only then at she noticed the ridges in the ground that surrounded them on all sides.

She looked up curiously at Danny and he smiled at her as they slide down slowly. A person in a white uniform with blue borders stood at each corner their hands glowing a faint yellow with their palms facing outward as their magic caused the platform to descend at a comfortable speed.

"This is a lot more efficient than all of the switchbacks we'd need otherwise." Layla walked up to them, her periwinkle tunic rustling slightly, a small golden seal decorated the upper right-hand corner, matching the golden detailing all through her outfit.

"Yeah…" Sam looked around curiously, her lips curving upwards with excitement as she bounced her foot on the ground. She pulled her hands away from the bar as they began to a slow. They landed with a large, but controlled sounding rumbling noise as the earthy platform set down and dust began to settle around them. Sam followed everyone's example and stood in place, she then turned to Danny to wait for further instruction.

"All right then," Layla waved her hand and all of those who worked under her moved to form a line behind her as she held her right hand up in the air in a salute. Sam followed Danny and the rest of their caravan as they loaded themselves back into the carriages, the carriages were hard to enough to secure without the extra weight of their passengers.

Danny made to help her into the carriage, but she batted his hand away. He was sweet but this was bordering on ridiculous. She hopped gracefully up onto the carriage's boarding platform before holding her hand out to him. He blinked at it, baby blue eyes surprised, but they soon held a humorous glimmer in their depths. Layla walked over to bid the prince goodbye, but stopped a few feet away when she spotted he exchange going on between Danny and Sam. She smirked.

"You're not a princess, are you?"

"How'd you guess?" Sam quirked an eyebrow in response the smirk that crossed her face matching the redhead's mischievous grin. Danny's hand brushed hers and she looked down to find him grinning up at her, he was willing to play her game. She pulled him up before she settled herself down in the carriage, the prince following suit as the carriage began to roll across the packed earthen road.

Sam turned to the window on her side and pulled back the deep blue and gold drape gently to peer out the window and look back where they had come from. There was a large square hole in the mountain; metal archways helping support the structure in case the magic failed. Danny smiled when she drew away from the window with an intrigued smile on her face he always enjoyed her curiosity.

"That's impressive."

"Yeah, this whole area was first developed by those who could access the valley, earth and wind magic users."

"Ah… so they built that…?"

"When what is now the capital city became a center of trade for the valley its wealthier dwellers wanted to expand their trade routes and decided that mass transit to and from the valley was going to be needed. They built two elevators, they're really the only way in so that makes this area safer than most." Danny smiled when he finished talking crossing his legs as she shifted positions, almost unconscious nervousness invading his body.

"Oh." Sam blinked when there was a knock on the window near her face.

"Ah- I have to get changed!" Danny grinned and Sam blinked at him, a strange twisting feeling forming in her stomach.

"Heh?"

Danny blinked at her before he dove down under the seat across from them and reappeared with three pieces of medium brown leather armor with gold trimming.

"Oh…" Sam trailed off as Danny slipped on the leather vest with his back facing her.

"You don't suppose you could zip that up for me?" Danny asked from over his shoulder and Sam flushed a nice melon shade of pink before scooting over to him and pushing the pieces of leather together before hooking and zipping it up all the way to his shoulder blades. Danny turned slightly as he straightened out his cobalt blue shirt. He tied the bracers onto his arms without much difficulty before finally turning to settle himself down next to her again. "Hoy…" He breathed out a heavy sigh before leaning back into the silken cushions as they slowly rolled to a stop. Sam flashed him a small smile before turning to face forward again. There was another knock on the window and Danny swallowed thickly, his mouth dry as he hopped down from the carriage steps.

A rustle of fabric could be heard from outside the carriage before it stopped suddenly and Danny turned back toward the carriage and Sam.

"You ready?" Danny asked as he held his left hand up to her, his face obscured by the drapes.

"For what?" She murmured as he lifted her slightly before setting her down gently on the white stone driveway. Her fingerers went numb in the same instance that her heeled boots touched the ground.

Directly in front of her was a short wide walkway up to a castle that dwarfed Danny's three times over, at the proximity she was at she could hardly see more than the giant wooden doors in front of them. The castle was built directly into the jagged limestone mountainside; large turrets could be spotted in either direction from where she stood. The detail that was etched into the stone building was so carefully planned that from a distance it had simple lines but up close she could see the care that went into the borders around each windowsill and doorway. She leaned back to see if she could see the ends, but to no avail. All she could make out in either direction was beautiful stone wall and an epic garden winding its way around the structure. In the stead of straining her neck any further she turned back to Danny.

"I don't know if I can take much more of this." She rubbed her eyes a wide smile on her face and Danny grinned, the gentle warmth of her smile warming his

heart.

"Where's Dad?" Danny turned to one of the guards that stood on either side of the doorway, a look of duty on their faces a long pike in each of their opposite hands.

"His Highness was on his way to greet you, but I do believe he was accosted by your mother along the way."  
"Ah." Danny grinned as he set off at a quick pace leaving Sam standing in the driveway next to a redhead who had been there when she had exited the carriage. Tucker a few feet behind them to the side of the carriage.

Sam's eyebrows slanted downward in a suspicious motion as the guard's words echoed in her mind. Tucker noticed the shift in mood and opened his mouth in an attempt to say something that would distract her, but he couldn't think of anything in the short time before the tall redhead spoke up.

"You a friend of Danny's?"

"Ah-yes." Sam tore her violet eyes way from where Danny had been standing. "Sam Manson… Samantha really, but only my parents call me that." Sam stuck out her hand and the princess across from her eyebrow's twitched before a grin slipped onto her pretty features.

"Jasmine Fenton, but it's Jazz… my friends call me Jazz. Danny's sister." She shrugged adding the last bit as an afterthought before taking Sam's smaller hand her hers and giving it a firm shake. "You're not a princess, are you?" Jazz quirked an eyebrow and Sam smirked sensing an opportunity to test her newly formed hypothesis, absently wondering if her lack of status was so obvious that she'd be asked the same question twice in such a short time.

"Well, you would know." Sam countered and Jazz replied with a gentle consenting nod of her head as she turned to lead them into the castle, the small chain tiara on her forehead glinting in the sunlight.

Sam walked along the elegant hallway her arms crossed across her chest as she surveyed the architecture. A small frown decorated her rose colored lips, the rest of her face remained blank as she was led through the gorgeous hallways of the castle. She almost felt guilty for not giving the attention that her surroundings called out for.

She let a smile slip through her guarded mask as she followed Jazz into a private tearoom, Danny and his parents sitting around a dark stained cherry wood table.

"Ah! And who is this?" Danny's father eyed her and the familiar rosy hue adorned her cheeks, the room's attention shifting to her.

"Ah yeah, Dad this is Sam." Danny hopped up and over to her and the older man smiled, Sam dipped her head in an awkward sort of curtsy with Danny's arm draped unceremoniously around her shoulders. She turned to look at the young prince before poking him roughly in the shoulder and he batted his innocent light blue eyes in her direction.

"We need to talk." Her words were quiet and calm, but they held a sort firmness that made Danny blink in surprise, his stomach squirming slightly.

"Talk?" He echoed softly, hurt surprise lacing the word and Sam nodded, her expression softening only slightly as she leaned toward him.

"_Your Highness…_" Her voice was barely more than a breath on his ear as he visibly jumped, twitching at both the physical and mental reaction to her words.

"Right, so." Danny clapped his hands together as he turned to the rest of room, the nervous look about him only clearly visible in his smile. "Sam and I have to talk now…" he paused before eyeing her. "She's even smarter than I thought…" His voice had sunk a couple octaves as he turned to her, an eyebrow lowering to match the crooked smile on his face as he led Sam out of the small room.

* * *

Danny turned around a corner down another hallway in the same wing of the castle, leading them toward another meeting room. He clearly had one in mind as they had passed what appeared to be many other parlor, tea and study rooms in this wing of the castle. The gentle clacking of his boots slowed when they rounded a final corner and he fiddled with the lock on the door before leading her inside a cushy meeting room. 

She glanced around the room; it was about the size of her bedroom at home and was decorated in matching shades of green with golden accents. She set herself down on the emerald green and mahogany wood loveseat next to Danny. It was the center feature of the furnishings directly across from the fireplace.

Sam pressed her hands against her knees, gripping the fabric of her dress lightly. Her stomach turned as they sat next to each other, her hands sweating slightly as nerves took hold of her body. The weirdest bit was that she had already had her suspicions confirmed by Jazz and even Danny himself. In such a short time Danny had aroused and confirmed her suspicions, but there was so much to be said and she had no idea how to approach the subject.

"Sorry." Danny apologized and Sam tore her eyes from the jade painted walls to look at his profile as he stared out in front of himself clearly still seeped in thought. "I guess I shouldn't have lied to you."

"I….well, it's not exactly that I'm really mad, I just… I don't know. Annoyed and confused?" She quirked a playful eyebrow at him and he smiled nervously turning to face her slightly.

"I just wanted to be friends with someone else… Tucker gets a little dry after so many years." He trailed off in a teasing tone that he couldn't help but inject into his demeanor and Sam smiled softly at him, the buzz of thoughts in her mind mellowing at his smile.

"The woes of royalty." She teased him lightly before she stopped moving almost entirely, her slowing breath catching in her throat, Danny's heart danced nervously at her sudden reaction. "So you're the prince."

"Since I last checked…" He trailed off airily, hadn't they already skirted their way around this subject? He was worried as Sam became more and more nervous.

"So, you're hosting this country-wide celebration here?"

"My parents are… where're you going with this, Sammy?"

"I'm going to the Autumnal Ball with the prince." She pushed him over so that his head collided lightly with the armrest; blush marring her cheeks to an extent that was rarely achieved.

"Ah- Is that no good?" Danny asked, his face was still pressed into armrest where it had fallen.

"That's… you have to be the center of attention."

"Mm… the currently available dashing young prince… I can see where you'd gather as much." He rolled up sideways into a sitting position so that they were close, his hands almost bushing her thighs as they rested on the couch. She turned away slightly, a coral pink color still touching her cheeks.

"I don't know what to think about all of this." Sam told him thoughtfully and Danny smiled, nerves working their way back into his behavior.

"That I'm even more awesome than before?" He suggested smugly, but his charismatic shield dented when his voice cracked nervously, she resorted to poking him in the shoulder again.

"We'll see about that."

"I guess you should be reintroduced to everyone." Danny scratched the back of his head. "Starting with me." He pressed his hands into his thighs as he stood and turned to face her.

"Are you going to kiss my hand again, Your Highness?" She was smirking; surprised at her own boldness and Danny winced slightly. He had a feeling that somehow she wasn't going to forget the 'Your Highness' thing anytime soon. He pursed his lips in thought; at least he could get back at her.

"Of course, m'lady." His grin gave away nothing as he pulled her to her feet. "As you may already know I'm Daniel Fenton, Crown Prince of Miredae." He pulled her hand toward him and watched somewhat surprised when she blushed a dark rose color. He swallowed uneasily before he gave her arm a firm yank and she stumbled into him. He spun her around and hugged her around the waist, pulling her back into him. "Thank you for not freaking out." He let her go and she smiled softly, her feelings numbed by the warmth that swelled in her chest before she lowered her eyebrows giving her smile a serious tone.

"I'm not done getting used to this…" She sighed as they made their way back to the first room to reunite themselves with Danny's family and Tucker. Sam followed him from a few feet behind, her left hand twirling her ebony hair in thought.

Danny smiled warmly when he glanced over his shoulder at the young woman who was glancing around the hallway somewhat absently, her sharp violet eyes betraying her relaxed appearance. The door opened for them and Danny led her back inside.

"Glad you finally got that cleared up?" Maddie smiled softly at her son and Danny nodded slowly, a warm blush touching his cheeks. Sam blinked surprised when she spotted an elegant and loopy silver crown atop the woman's head that she had never seen before… so he'd had her in on the conspiracy too?

"Defiantly. Well, everyone's titles are fairly self-explanatory except for Jazz." Danny smirked as he spoke to Sam while still facing his family. Jazz scowled lightly at her younger brother before standing gracefully to explain further on the subject.

"Mom," she gestured behind her. "Was the crown princess of the country east of here, Winterfall, and because her younger sister never had any children they all decided to make me crown princess there so the two countries still remained separate." Jazz finished slowly, as if to make sure Sam understood.

"That makes sense." Sam nodded slowly to herself, both politically and socially it seemed to be the best solution to the situation.

"Really?" Maddie asked curiously and Sam shrugged.

"Sure. People might not like it if one country become too powerful and this improves relations between the two countries." She smiled when she finished and Maddie broke into a grin her dark purple eyes dancing. Sam then glanced over her shoulder towards Danny to find that he and Jazz were making faces at each other. "In theory."

"Sammy…" Danny smiled happily at her and she blushed.

"What?"

"Nothing…" He smiled mischievously and she folded her arms across her chest indignantly, the ever persistent blush on her cheeks.

"Umph." She glanced around before poking Danny in the shoulder again after noticing Maddie and Jack fussing over their daughter. "Shouldn't you be having family time?" She accused him softly and a light pink color rose up onto his cheeks at the caring tone in her voice.

"Uhm, I suppose." He mumbled to himself as a flash of lilac filled his vision, and the swishing of fabric was on his ears.

"Uag!" Tucker shouted as Sam grabbed him arm. "All right, all right quit being so pushy." Tucker fussed and Sam dropped his arm and they walked out of the room to leave the Fentons to themselves.

"They probably don't get much family time." Sam told him and Tucker blinked at her as they stood in the otherwise abandoned hallway.

"I guess… not, huh?" Tucker glanced down at the younger girl. "I spend so much time with them they treat me like family, but there's always a difference."

"Yeah..." Sam trailed off and Tucker jammed his hands in his pockets in frustration.

"I'll give you an abbreviated tour, if you'd like?" He offered awkwardly and Sam twirled around to face him.

"Oh, will you now?" She quirked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… come on you." Tucker teased and she followed, an eyebrow still perched precariously on her brow. He led her off down a hallway that led back to the grand entryway before leading her around the common areas of the castle.

An elegant dining room with seating for thirty was their first stop. There were three long tables, one was longwise along the far end, and the other two were perpendicular to it and sat side by side. Two elegant and exaggerated chairs were at the center of the accented table so the king and queen could sit side by side. The room was mostly wood, the floor was a pinky natural cherry wood color with matching paneling that went up a quarter of the way up the wall. A deep burnt red color was painted the rest of the way up the wall to the crown molding where it met the ceiling that was painted a shimmering off-white to contrast the colored walls. Sam blinked a few times before taking a few steps into room, her kitten healed boots clacking lightly before she stopped to stare again. Everything was a beautifully matching set of colors, golden-pink wood accented by the terra-cotta walls and two shades of yellowish orange as accent colors. The cushions on the backs and seats of the intricately carved chairs were striped with the same reddish colors as on the walls and the two shades of pale golden peach.

Tuck smiled lightly before she scurried back over to him.

"This one is nice, but I like the green one." He shrugged toward a small control panel on the wall. "You had a custom room at Lakeforest, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, I suppose." Sam had glanced up at him before looking down at her reflection in the polished white marble floor of the hallway that they had continued down again.

"The dining room has different 'sets' of colors that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and Danny can change. Tucker smiled as he led her around a few corners and more stairways before they were in a hallway that was at least twice as wide as all the other ones she'd seen on their trek through the magnificent feat of architecture. He paused in front of another set of large double doors; a lady wearing a four-foot wide dress could fit through only one of the doors easily.

"This is the dance hall, but we won't be allowed in seeing as the staff is setting up the decorations." He smiled slightly at her over his shoulder and she nodded before following him as he wound his way through the castle, taking a different path back past the main entrance and to the long hallway of private meeting rooms where the Fentons were.

"This whole area is full of small offices and tea rooms as I'm sure you've surmised by now. It's mostly for guests or if people wanted to meet in private." Tucker smiled as he showed her around the rest of the study area. Tucker opened the door to one of the rooms and he and Sam entered. "Well I'm sure His Highness would prefer to show you around the rest of the way." Tucker smirked mostly to himself and Sam blinked her lavender eyes before narrowing them in his direction.

"How so?"

"He's a spaz, and besides," he glanced to look at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Wouldn't you like that better?" He waggled an eyebrow at her and she blushed a bright rosy color that matched her lips.

"Hah… I… mph." She crossed her arms stubbornly and Tucker broke into a fit of uproarious laughter.

"Well, I officially trust you." He clapped her on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Really?!" She turned clapping her hands together in an exaggerated excited movement. "I think you just made my day. How could I ask for anything more?" She continued dryly before a grin slipped its way back onto her face at his pout.

"So harsh!" He mocked a distressed flail of his arms and she smirked back at him. "Well, seeing as we prolly have some time before the Fenton family reunion ends, we can take the time to get acquainted."

"My history was fairly well known about the Lakeforest estate, was it not?" She quirked an eyebrow and he nodded; taking that as a signal that he should take the initiative.

"Basics first, I suppose. I'm Tucker Foley and I was born… not too far from here, actually. There are several small cities about the castle. My family has a farm just outside of here." He admitted roughly and Sam blinked.

"A farm?" she echoed bemused.

"Yeah, it's a family heirloom sort of thing. Even though my dad and I are more interested in tinkering." He laughed to himself and Sam smiled, an eyebrow still perched atop her brow.

"Somehow… I'm not surprised." She admitted and he shrugged jovially.

"Most people say that. That's probably one of the reasons why my parents had me study aboard at the Lakeforest Academy when I was ten."

"So that's where you met Danny?" She leaned closer to him, intrigued by his story and he nodded.

"You'd have had no idea he was a prince, very few of us did. Actually…" he mused. "I didn't find out until the queen came to visit. Sort of similar to your encounter with him."

"Ah…" Sam soon forgot what she was going to say when the door behind them was flung open dramatically. _How can you even open a door dramatically…? _A bright blue, brown and white blur again assaulted her as the prince sat down on the couch next to her, bouncing slightly and she felt a rueful smile slip its way onto her face.

He let out a deep sigh, a light blush touching his cheeks.

"I was worried I'd scared you away." He smiled softly, all kidding aside and she smiled before looking away embarrassed her face bright red.

"Yeah, well, don't get too comfortable with the idea." She teased him and he pouted at her before glancing over at Tucker.

"What were you two doing anyway?" Danny asked an innocently curious look on his face.

"I showed her the dining room, the dance hall doors," Tucker's eyebrows twitched in the irony and Danny smiled ruefully, they always insisted on keeping the décor a secret until the actual ball. "And the rest of this wing. We were bonding." He added in an afterthought and Danny quirked an eyebrow, a frown flickering across his handsome features.

"Relax, guy." Tucker blinked a few times. "Just telling her that I don't think she's evil and a little about myself." He was genuinely surprised that Danny was so jumpy and protective. It was something he hadn't seen before and he didn't really know what to think about it.

"Well then," Danny swallowed nervously. "Shall I finish your tour?" He stood a bit shakily as Sam's violet eyes followed him.

"All right." Sam stood and he smiled.

The pair left and Danny showed her around a grand library where he introduced his sister as part of the furnishings, much to her protests and irritated grumbling. He then led her off to a very wide stairway that could easily hold five people across shoulder-to-shoulder that went up to the eastern wing where the royal family and their honored guests slept.

"You get the room next to mine again." He smiled back at her over his shoulder as they walked down the lavish hallway. Statuettes rested on built in stands on either side of them in between the stained cherry wood doors. A deep burgundy rug that ran down the extent of the hallway complemented the forest green painted walls.

"Really, how'd you manage that?"

"It was free," he shrugged as he glanced away from her. "I never really wanted anyone there before." Sam's head shot up as she felt the familiar heat tinge her cheeks. She watched the side of Danny's head before he shrugged in the direction of the wooden door that he had stopped in front of. "Here's your room. Same as before, completely customizable." Sam grinned as she touched the door, pausing in thought before turning back to him and he dropped a small brass key in her hands. "My mom and I have the only other copies. Just in case you lose yours or if you need assistance you can just contact one of us." She nodded slightly before she slipped it into a pocket between the folds of her dress.

She looked up to find Danny glancing down somewhat expectantly at her, his hands tucked into the pockets of his gold-trimmed white pants. His eyes smiled warmly down at her before he continued down the hallway to the dead end.

"I know walls are beautiful but…" She glanced away from the painting of an old regal looking couple to Danny at her right. His light blue eyes danced down at her before he turned and pulled out his room key. It was much like hers but the flourish at the handle end was much more exaggerated and there was a small red ruby glinting in the center of the golden swirls.

Danny chuckled as a door appeared to their right, in the very corner at the end of the hallway. He slipped his key into the knob and as he turned it the door folded into nonexistence, revealing a hole in the wall a fine mist of purple-tinged white arcane energy remained in the doorway. He turned back to note the slight look of surprise on her face before taking her hand in his and gently dragging her inside the dark shaft that had opened up before them, a small gasp escaped her lips. She couldn't see her own hand in front of her face, she stepped backwards into Danny's arms as he'd positioned her in front of him and he laughed lightly.

"It's dark," he gently rested his head atop of hers, _it's not meant for two people_, he reasoned as heat streaked across his cheeks. His eyes slid shut as warmth gripped his heart and coursed through his body. "But you'll get used to it." He touched the spot on the wall that he knew well and the ground sunk slowly down below them. Sam squeaked and backed up into him further and he wrapped his arms around her front gently. "Just another elevator."

"Oh?" Her cheeks were so red that she thought maybe her face was glowing in the dark passage. They hit the ground and Danny reached around her to open the door again and Sam blinked as blinding sunlight streamed in the open door.

Danny let go of her and slipped about her deftly before taking her hand from the outside and giving it a gentle tug, squeezing her fingers gently. Her purple dress shimmered as she stumbled out of the secret passage that led to the acres and acres of garden that surrounded the country's capital.

In their immediate vicinity there was a small stone pathway that lead up to and formed the border around a large white marble fountain with clear-blue water streaming out of the top. Sam stared at her surroundings, her mouth went slack as she turned to her right to find green hills that stretched out for a distance before dissipating into a lush natural pine forest. This was like the garden at Danny's Lakeforest castle but to the nth degree, she promptly rounded on the prince her eyes flickering and he backed up into the stone wall of the castle behind them.

"You keep doing this because… you like my surprised face, or what?" She demanded somewhat harshly before sharply turning away from him to walk out towards the fountain surveying her blossoming surroundings, half-hiding the small smile on her face.

"Mmm, I'm secretly trying to woo you with my gardens…" He teased and she responded by poking him in the side when he had reappeared next to her and he squirmed away slightly. She quirked an eyebrow before forcing herself not to grin in triumph, she'd have a secret weapon up her fluttery sleeves.

"So what is with the gardens, anyway?" She hopped from stone to stone before stopping and bending over a rose bush with soft yellow-pink petals. She shivered slightly as a gust of chilly eastern wind blew across the grassy knoll. "And how are they still blooming?" She looked at the other plants, concerned.

"Other people have nature magic, you know." A new voice spoke up from a hedge wall behind them. Sam turned and immediately jumped a little in surprise before skirting her way behind Danny.

Before them there was a humanoid shape with twigs and leaves sticking out everywhere. Danny's eyebrows were slanted upward slightly as he held in his laughter.

"Mikey… you have a little bit… of… ah…" He trailed off into a grin as he spoke between chuckles.

"Oh," the figure moved its limbs outstretched to either side of its form and small green bits of magical light formed at the ends as the plant life dissolved into energy. The magic dissipated back to the forest and plants around them revealing a petit young man standing in front of them. He was wearing earthy brown pants and a leafy green tunic. Atop his head there was a shock of bright strawberry-blonde hair that made Sam wonder how it had remained hidden under all the nature that had covered him not seconds earlier. He smiled at them, his light turquoise eyes glistening under oval glasses.

"Sam, this is Mikey – our garden gnome." Danny grinned down at him and he grinned sheepishly at her. "Mikey this is Sam, my guest." Sam smiled slightly at him and he nodded happily, giving her hand a gentle shake.

"I promised I'd meet Layla for tea." He grinned at them before taking off down the stone path behind them. "Hope to see you later, Sam!"

"Layla… earlier…" Sam trailed off glancing at Danny and he nodded.

"She's his older sister."

"Ah…" Sam trailed off as they continued down the garden path weaving their way through flowerbeds, hedges, bushes and scattered fountains in a comfortable silence.

"Daniel! You haven't introduced us." An excessively suave voice greeted them as they rounded a corner of the castle. Danny practically jumped next to her and Sam glanced up to find a couple standing in front of them.

A tall older man stood looking down at them over his jagged nose, deep blue eyes squinting slightly in the late afternoon sun. His stuffy black, white and red suit complimented his long gray haired ponytail pulling together his regal appearance. On his right arm there was a young woman that Danny had never seen before. She wore a very dark gray almost black dress with a lighter gray corset, gloves and heeled shoes. A wide curving slit went almost all the way up the front and Danny's eyebrows twitched slightly. Her other arm was on her hip, bright forest green glinted down at him, her blonde wavy hair was tied in a thick ponytail atop her head.

"Well, Your Highness, won't you handle the introductions." His face gave away nothing but his voice was laced with venom.

"Right." Danny grunted and Sam watched him curiously, she'd never seen him hold animosity toward anything before. "Sam, this is Count Vladimir Masters and his… date." Danny lowered an eyebrow but managed to mostly hide his smirk.

"Ah, Samantha is it? Charmed, I'm sure." He held out his hand and Sam rested hers in his and he kissed it gently, Sam blinked her attention flicking alive as she brought her hand back to her person.

Danny had to keep from leaping to whisk her away, but managed to content himself to allow his hand to clench and unclench repeatedly. Vlad smirked, taking the silence as opportunity.

"This is my guest, Aspan," he smiled confidently at her and she pulled her arms to her chest. "Forgive her, for she is shy." She smiled, a strange mix of meekness and malice. "We should be off just giving her a tour, hope to see you again Samantha." Vlad smiled charmingly at the woman on his arm before taking off down the walkway.

_Shy? _Danny mulled over the events._ In that dress? He should've come up with a better excuse._ Danny would have smiled in triumph, had it not been for the fact that without physical contact he wouldn't be able to tell what form of arcane powers she had and that put him at the disadvantage.

As soon as they were out of sight and earshot Sam sprung to life, she moved quickly into a fast-paced walk toward a fountain pushing her skirts out of the way before bending over slightly to wash her hands off in the fountain.

"I don't know if that's going to get all of the slime off." Danny mused as he sat down on the fountain's rim next to where she was standing, and she gave him a pointed look.

"Who was that, really?"

"He's a creep, but you figured that out. He was an acquaintance of my parents from when they were young. My parents were each a prince and princess of moderate wealth and Vlad was viscount of similar economical status… until recently. A couple years before Jazz was born… he has so much money now that I can't even figure out where he lives." Danny sighed. "Oh, he also tried to court my mother." Danny made a face and Sam blinked at him before hopping around to sit down next to him.

"Well, that didn't turn out."

"No, but that doesn't mean he stopped trying."

"Ugh… ew."

"Seriously…" Danny trailed off before following her gaze out to the forest as they sat in silence. The occasional gust of wind blew past, accompanied by the final chirps of birds before they dissipated for the winter. Danny smiled broadly to himself, his legs swinging happily. Being with her overlooking a peaceful scene was nice, something simple that made him relax into his signature grin.

"Your Highness…?" A man's voice broke their silence and they both turned to their left.

"Aup." Sam made an interesting noise as she brought her hands up to her mouth, disguising a surprised balk of laughter. A bald, middle-aged man with vibrant teal poofy knee-length pants and a matching vest stood a few feet away. Underneath he wore a white poofy shirt and white leggings that went down into a pair of deep, blue booties.

"Oh hey Mr. Lancer…"' Danny trailed off, waiting for him to state his business.

"Ah, this must be your friend Samantha." Lancer nodded to her and she smiled back through her surprised expression. "Her Highness introduced us vicariously. I'm one of the king's advisers, I head the staff here and am quite busy with the party preparations at this time of year, so don't expect to see much of me until later." He spoke with an air of self-importance that made her smile slightly before he turned to address Danny. "Your mother wants your opinion on a few things in a bit. I just so happened to be passing by so I offered to help but it's about time I go back to party planning." He nodded to them before turning on his heal and continuing back to the castle. Danny glanced causally at Sam, a smirk flickering across his features.

"Wow… I, wow…" Sam blinked a few times, stunned. "That outfit… _where _did he even _get _that outfit?" Sam glanced at Danny and he moved to grab her hands and pull her up and off the fountain. He grinned as they continued their semi-lap around the enormous castle.

"Some say the Clown College, others say Jester School..." He bounced happily as Sam held in a burst of laughter, instead erupting into a chocked giggle. He ginned, "Sammy," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Somehow… you make things more fun." He smiled out in front of himself, and she blushed as she leaned into his arm, smiling.

* * *

Lancer's outfit is defiantly inspired by the one he wore in "Beauty Marked" because it worked and it's ridiculous. I hope you guys are having as much fun reading this as I do working on it instead of paying attention in meteorology. See you next chapter! 


End file.
